Tempting the Beast
by amber-was-here130
Summary: Hank McCoy is a normal guy, he just has blue fur sharp teeth and claws now. As well as a woman who has been thrown back in his life that his inner self is taking an interest into, but the fact is he's not the man he once was. BeastXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers its amber here 4 the first time in almost a year now, if some of my fans who have read my bleach stories are here i'm so sorry for being gone for so long and I know that many of you are going to be unhappy with me for not finishing Feelings and Sex or A Healer's Touch and I'm sorry but the idea for this story just wouldn't leave me alone and I'm suffering writer's block with my Bleach stories.**

**To any new people reading this who haven't sampled my previous works just as a forwarning my stories are normally pretty fast paced and as many pf my readers can aclaim to my punctuation isn't always that good sometimes so bear with me please and I would love for you to give me your opinion on this piece here in either reviews or PM's good or bad I like to know what my readers think I simply ask if you have a problem with my fic to please tell me in a mature manner and give me your reason not just telling me It sucks.**

**And many of you die hard X-men fans like myself will notice my story isn't exactly like Marvel intendedvI like to keep my fics as close to the originals as possible but with my own twist to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beast or any other of the X-men and claim no rights to them they all belong to the wonderful works of Marvel Comics and we worship them for it.**

**.**

Cassie looked both ways holding onto Dylan's hand, the road was icy and in the middle of nowhere, her breath escaped her in puffs of white clouds. She was cold, tired, hungry, and on her wits end. They were running out of money, and will power. Dylan whimpered and leaned closer to her, his tiny hand holding onto hers pitifully.  
"Hold on baby we're almost there." She reassured.  
Her voice was hoarse and cracked; she sounded like a smoker who had smoked one too many cigarettes. Cassie tugged Dylan along the icy road carefully, she wasn't too keen on slipping and falling on her ass, Dylan clung to her like a barnacle to a whale.  
Cassie jumped when the silence around them was broken by a loud honking of a horn. Cassie looked to her left and saw a truck barreling down the icy road from a hill, the driver honked his horn again. She could see him trying to stop but his tires only skated across the road. Cassie began to hurry to the other side of the road, Dylan tripped and slid behind her unable to keep his balance. He tripped and took her to the cold unforgiving ground with him, the truck blared its horn frantically once more. Cassie felt her heart pounding time seemed to go so slowly when in fact everything was happening in seconds.

Henry McCoy placed his glasses on the edge of his nose and began to peruse the newest science journal that had been mailed to the mansion, he laughed at the ideas and theories some of these men came up with on the whole _mutant problem_ and he was impressed with some others. He never understood why it was humans as a whole normal and mutant alike could be so contradicting to one another. It was simply astounding how stupid the entire race could be, why was it some mutants and humans could be geniuses of their time and races, while others simply wanted to kill one another.  
Hank jumped when the door to his lab was thrown open, Storm, Scott, and Logan came rushing in pushing a gunnery.  
"Hank we need your help here!" Storm called frantically.  
Hank jumped to his feet quickly, as a smaller darker shape dashed into the lab after the trio and moving bed.  
"Look out!" Scott called.  
Logan roared when suddenly the smaller mass leaped at him and, _bit him?_ Hank hurried forward when Logan began cursing up a storm, he grabbed the creature and gently pulled, it let go and whipped its head around and hissed at him. Hank had the shock of his life at what he saw, the creature was a boy he looked to be around seven years of age. He was clearly a mutant, half his face was cover in jet black scales his left eye the side with the scales was that of a snakes' while the other was a warm brown. The scales stopped at the boy's hair line, the boy bared his teeth at Hank and Hank got an eye full of a mouth full of juvenile teeth plus two three inch long fangs. It wasn't the boy's reptilian features that shocked Hank, it was his human side. Hank knew this boy, but the last time he'd seen the boy he'd been completely human with dimples on both sides of his face not just the right side the human side.  
"Dylan?" Hank gasped.  
The boy's eyes widened in recognition, suddenly the fangs that had been bared at him were sliding back into the boy's mouth. The scientist in Hank was very curious about the whole thing, but the rest of him felt dread in the pit of his stomach as he feared what he would see on the bed.  
"Cassie!" Hank cried when he saw her on the bed, battered and broken.  
"You know her?" Logan panted as he held his arm while he gritted his teeth.  
"Yes." Hank breathed setting Dylan down and approaching the bed with caution, not believing his eyes. He reached a hand out and brushed the hair out of her face, it had been cut down to her ears. It had been waist length the last time he'd seen her. Then the doctor in him kicked in as he realized the shape she was in, her forehead had a large bleeding gash on it, her skin was pale, her arm was twisted in an odd angle and her ankle was starting to swell up.  
"I need the pain medicine from the cabinet and an IV." Hank said in a firm voice.

Getting ready for the grim job ahead of him, he hoped he wasn't too late.

.

Hank sighed tiredly as he poured hot water in the mug with the Hot Chocolate mix, he turned and set it down in front of Dylan. "Here you go my boy a little something to help you feel better."  
Hank watched as Dylan tentatively took the cup, he watched the child over the rim of his glasses. The boy was on the thin side and he was still wearing his coat, he'd reluctantly took his other coat off, a coat that was much too big for him and meant for a woman. A coat that Cassie had desperately been missing, Hank had noticed several disturbing things when he'd been cleaning and dressing Cassie wounds. She was thin gaunt almost, as if she was starving, her fingers had been close to becoming frost bitten if he was to judge and she had a rather bad fever. All in all something had happened something that had caused Cassie to flee her home with her nephew, if he was to guess he would say it had something to do with the boy's mutation. Hank looked up when the kitchen door swung open and Charles Xavier rolled into the kitchen. Dylan looked up his eyes darkened and the boy's long snake-like fangs slid out once more as he hissed at the dean. Hank stiffened for a moment afraid the boy would try and attack the older man, Hank watched as Dylan stilled and a look of confusion crossed his face. Hank watched as it shifted from confusion, to wonder, anger, fear, and finally sadness, it was clear the professor and Dylan were having a silent conversation. He was curious as of what it was being said, but if they wanted him to know they would have spoken out loud for him to hear.  
"He can't." Xavier suddenly said, breaking the calm silence.  
"Pardon me?" Hank asked for clarification.  
"Speak." Charles said. The man motioned for Hank to step out into the hallway with him.  
Hank followed Charles outside, leaving Dylan to sip his hot chocolate contently.  
"The boy's mutation was like many of the students here, not a happy one. It was traumatic enough that he simply stopped speaking, even to Miss Hall. While the boy allowed me to look through his thoughts I noticed that your face came up quite a few times... your human face." Charles looked at Hank in question.  
"Is it safe to assume that you are familiar with the boy and his injured aunt upstairs?"  
Hank ran a hand through his mane slowly, finally he just allowed Charles access to memories that he'd held closer to him than his own research.  
"Henry..." Charles said quietly sadness evident in his tone at what he found.  
Hank opened his mouth wanting to say something anything, but then a crash sounded down the hallway. It was coming from the direction of the lab.  
"I'll let you calm her down Henry, something tells me you are probably the only one who can at this point. I'll keep the boy from biting anyone else." Charles said turning his chair an heading for the kitchen.  
Hank frowned as he remembered the way Logan's arm had looked after Dylan had bitten him, it had two small puncture wounds which oozed pus and liquid, his arm had swelled up and discolored for a few moments before the man's healing abilities had kicked in. Clearly the boy's fangs weren't just for show, his bite was truly worse than his bark.  
Hank hurried down the hallway when he heard Logan let out a shout, he arrived at the scene to see Cassie taking a swing at Logan with a piece of metal. It was nothing more than a window prop to allow a breeze in the lab on a nice day, but it was proving to be an effective bat as Cassie took another swing at Logan when he tried to approach her.  
"Whoa, lady calm down we're trying to help you." Logan said holding his hands up in a calming manner.  
Cassie snarled at Logan and backed away from him like a wild animal.  
Hank felt his heart twist she looked so vulnerable right now, her right arm was in a cast and she wobbled on her ankle, but refused to give up. Her skin was pale and her body thin, the gash on her forehead had been stitched and he'd wrapped a bandage around it. She was wearing nothing but a pair of hospital scrubs that he'd switched her dirty clothing for, Cassie growled like an animal once more and prepared to take another swing at Logan. Hank could see the man reaching the end of his rope.  
"Cassie!" He called softly.  
Cassie jumped at the sudden voice behind her, she whirled around and felt her head spin for a moment at the sudden movement. Her eyes came to a chest, she looked up and up and saw a man covered in vibrant blue fur, he made her think of a lion with the way his hair was framed around his face. He was huge taller than her, and his shoulders were a mile wide. Cassie met his eyes then paused as she noticed the half-mooned glasses perched on the end of his nose. She knew those glasses, she'd seen glasses just like those worn just like that worn by another man she'd know in the past, Cassie blinked then felt her stomach churn as she took a step away from this huge blue man and took another look at him. He was bigger than before but his face was familiar just with more hair, Cassie held her breath as she realized she knew that face, she knew those eyes, she knew _him_.  
"Hank?" Cassie breathed in disbelief.  
Hank looked at his hands feeling self-conscious, this had to be a shock to her. "Yes, its me Cassie."  
Cassie blinked at him trying to figure out what was going on. "W-What happened to you?"  
Hank couldn't look at her as he explained, afraid those eyes of her would show fear or disgust. "My mutation accelerated and became more apparent."  
"Is _this_ why you left?" She asked quietly.  
Hank nodded. There was a tense silence he looked up when he heard her take a staggering step forward, expecting to see fear or disgust. Only to miss being brained by her window prop by a hair's breath.  
"Cass-?"  
**SWISH**  
Hank dodged the metal pole of pain once more quickly, and again when Cassie took another swing at him. he finally met her eyes and was shocked to see she was crying, but she had a look of complete rage, he took a step back when she took an aggressive one forward  
"THIS is why you left me, you left me at the fucking altar, BECAUSE YOU GOT HAIRY?" Cassie screeched.  
Hank resisted the urge to cover his ears at how it hurt his sensitive ears. "Cassie wait calm down!"  
**SWING** Went the pole.  
"Where's Dylan if he's hurt in any way shape or form, I will skin your blue ass and make a fur coat Hank McCoy!" Cassie hissed with venom.  
Hank dodged again and saw her stagger from the movement, he moved to help her only to have to move back as Cassie lifted the pole in a threatening manner. The bandage across her brow began to turn from white to red, the smell of blood filled his nose. She'd popped her stitches open, Hank had to stop her before she hurt herself even more.  
Cassie squeaked when hank suddenly moved, his arm around her waist while his other hand grabbed the window prop, preventing her from braining him. It fell to the floor with a clang.  
"Cassie I would never hurt you or Dylan, you know this. Now please calm down before you hurt yourself even more!"  
Hank felt pain shoot through his jaw, Cassie had punched him with her injured arm, Cassie yowled in pain. Hank had enough he didn't mind being her punching bag he deserved it, but when she caused pain to her person that was when he drew the line. Hank placed a restraining hand on the back of her neck and pressed her to him gently but firmly, while the other hand slipped into his lab coat pocket.  
Cassie squealed and shoved against him trying to get him to let her go, Cassie squeaked when she felt a sharp stab to her backside. Carefully Cassie looked over her shoulder and saw a needle in one of her butt cheeks.  
Slowly Hank injected the sedative while his other arm held her to him firmly, Cassie looked up at him the sedative kicking in already. Hank's heart twisted when he saw tears fall from her already cloudy eyes. "I'm sorry Cassie I swear I'll take care of you." He promised.  
Her head was foggy and her eyes were sliding shut slowly but surely. "Lier." She whispered more tears falling before she finally fell asleep.  
Hank held her small damaged body carefully against his, he felt like a worm.  
"Damn that was better than cable." Logan muttered quietly.  
Hank had forgotten all about the other mutant, he'd been more concerned with Cassie than the other man. Hank growled and turned and walked away swiftly, holding Cassie's limp body being careful of her wounds, aware of the bandage on her forehead no longer holding back the wound there from bleeding. Some of it leaked down her face onto his lab coat breaking its pristine white color with its more aggressive red.

.

**Reviews would be lovely righte now. Good or Bad. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie slowly opened her eyes, her head was pounding her arm hurt and she just felt like crap. Cassie looked around trying to arrange her foggy thoughts together, then she stiffened when she remembered everything. The truck, throwing Dylan to the side of the road, getting hit, pain, cold, waking up in this same room, and finally Hank. Cassie tensed to get out of bed, she STILL didn't know where Dylan was and that was priority number one.  
-**Peace Cassandra**-  
Cassie looked around fearfully she didn't _hear_ anyone speaking.  
-**My name is Charles Xavier you have successfully arrived at Xavier's School for the gifted. Your nephew Dylan is alright, he's eating dinner with the rest of the children.**-  
Cassie realized with slight fear and wonder that the voice was in her head, someone was speaking in her head.  
-**Henry has administered to your wounds, **_**again**_** might I add and I assure you everything between you two shall work out in time.**-  
Cassie blinked, what the hell did _that_ mean. Cassie looked over when she heard the sound of rustling paper, she saw Hank reading a book and he was hanging from a beam on the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she took everything in, her ex-fiancé was a mutant covered in enough hair -should she call it fur?- to put a shag carpet to shame. She watched him read remembering all those nights from before, when he was human. It was all confusing and stressful Cassie didn't know what she should believe anymore, Cassie felt the tell tale burn behind her eyes start up she looked away from Hank hanging from the ceiling trying to put the emotions she'd been locking up for past couple of weeks back into the box she'd stuffed into.  
Hank looked up -or down in his position- when he heard a hitching of breath, he saw Cassie raise a hand and scrub at her eyes furiously. he dropped down from the ceiling flipping in mid-air to land of his feet easily, Hank hurried over to her and gently placed a hand on her bedside.  
"Cassie what's wrong do you need more pain medication?" He asked thinking maybe the morphine he'd given her had worn off. Cassie looked at him and Hank felt his heart give a pang at how she looked at him, she looked at him like a tormented animal would plead for someone to stop the abuse and pain. When she lifted her arms to him, Hank didn't think twice when he gently pulled her to him. It was clear that Cassie's body may have changed but it was clear she was still the same on one thing at least. Even when they had been dating Hank had learned fast that Cassie was a crier, she cried when she was filled with joy and under extreme pressure. Happy, sad, angry, or just plain frustrated she even cried when she laughed, if there was one thing Hank had gotten used to it was being the shoulder she cried on. Even after a year of not seeing her, it was still second nature for him to hold her when the tears started to fall, and it was clear to him while she sobbed against his sweater that Cassie had been through the wringer and back.  
Cassie clutched at his sweater like a child would to its parent; she sobbed brokenly against him and hated herself for it. She hated crying she hated the fact that she was a crybaby, Cassie hated that she was letting Hank hold her again, even though this fucker had left her at the altar without so much as a goodbye she still let him hold her when she cried. Cassie hated herself so much she was supposed to stay strong for Dylan's sake and here she was crying like a two year old to this man, she hated that he was murmuring soft words of comfort to her, she hated that she was a crybaby, she hated that he was rubbing her back, she hated the fact she was so weak, she hated that he still smelled so good, she hated that she was being so predictable, she hated that he was so warm, she hated the fact her eyes now hurt, and she hated his damn sweater for being so soft!  
After what felt like hours Cassie's cries slowed to soft sobs and finally hiccups, the entire time Hank just held her and rubbed her back. Hank looked down at the fragile woman in his arms to see that she'd fallen asleep against him, Hank gently laid her back down on the bed slowly being carefully. He felt reluctant to let her go, but finally he did knowing she needed her sleep.

Cassie passed in and out of consciousness one moment she felt sick to her stomach and ended up leaning over the side of the bed trying to puke but nothing coming up. Heavy hands touched her shoulders pushing her back down on the bed gently, Cassie felt the world spin when she was laid back down. She tried to shake the hands on her shoulder off, but she felt so weak cloth was plastered to her back. She felt cold but her body was covered is sweat, Cassie's legs and arms felt like lead. She whimpered when the hands pressed her down to the bed once more, she tried to open her eyes but only succeeding in cracking them open. Hank hovered over her while he held her back down to the bed, Cassie saw his mouth move and she heard him say something but she couldn't seem to comprehend. But she passed out soon afterwards, falling back into a troubled sleep. Rising and falling from sleep, first she was cold and couldn't get warm, no matter how many blankets Hank tucked around her. Next she was burning up and found enough strength to kick the blankets away from her in frustration. She couldn't get comfortable in this bed she wanted to get up and wash the sweat sticking to her off, but every time she tried to get up Hank pressed her down to the bed. Finally Cassie was able to roll off the bed onto her feet, the tile beneath her soles blissfully cool. Cassie cracked her eyes open to see that Hank had actually left the room. She tried to stand but dizziness attacked her senses and she fell to the floor like a ragdoll. Cassie vaguely was aware of a throbbing in her side now, but other than that she sighed in pleasure as the stone-like floor sucked away all the sweltering heat she'd been suffering.

But it seemed that her body wouldn't stop cooling down, one moment she was sweating now she was shivering her teeth chattering loudly. Cassie laid there on the floor for what felt like forever before she heard a door opened and the sound of someone hurrying to her prone form. The very same hands that had been holding her to the bed now gathered her up and held her. Cassie whimpered she was sick of being sick and she didn't like going from hot to cold and everything in between. Cassie groaned when she was lifted back into that damn bed, she hated this bed for some reason she couldn't comprehend. She sighed in defeat and just let her body sink into darkness for what felt like the hundredth time.

The next time Cassie woke up she was able to comprehend things, and she no longer felt like she was seconds away from passing out again. Cassie licked her dry lips and tried to understand where she was, she tried to move around then realized she couldn't.

"Shhh." A voice whispered quietly.

Cassie looked up right into Hank's face, then she realized she was still in bed only this time he was in it with her, his arms wrapped around her. Cassie was aware of a number of things, one the hand rubbing her back slowly, two how warm Hank was, three how easily she seemed to fit against him, and four just how big he was compared to her. When he'd been human he'd been bigger than her as well but now he was a giant in various ways. His shoulders were broader and as far as Cassie could tell his mutation had given him a larger body in a way of iron like muscles. She could feel the power in his body, it was greater than the last time she'd seen him. Cassie looked at her hands on his blue t- shirt, she remembered how self-conscious Hank had been about his size when they'd been dating he'd always had a body to give a football player a run for him money. Now though he could have probably run a football player down without breaking a sweat. Cassie felt a trickle of fear shoot through her spine, he could have probably snapped her like a twig if he wanted to.

Hank looked down at the woman in his arms, he'd crawled into bed with her because she had simply refused to stay in bed. Also her body kept behaving erratically one moment she was feverishly hot the next she was breaking out into cold sweats. Hank cupped her face and tilted it up so he could look at her face, he could see the gears in her head turning as she thought, her eyes were clearer than they had been before. She wasn't alarmingly hot nor cool to the touch anymore, simply normal maybe a few degrees warm but nothing to worry about. She was probably reaching the end of her sickness by now.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked quietly.

Cassie looked back into those eyes they were the same eyes, the same striking blue and she felt shame for thinking Hank would hurt her in anyway shape or form.

"Better." She croaked flinching at her fog horn of a voice. Her throat was drier than a desert and her tongue felt like sand paper.

Hank carefully got out of the bed and got the pitcher of water of his desk and a cup. Cassie watched him move about, then she carefully sat up wondering if he'd push her back to the bed once more. Cassie sat up in time for Hank to come back to her with a cup of water, he held it out to her and Cassie took it gratefully.

"Slowly," Hank admonished gently taking the water from her when she tried to chug the water down like a dying fish.

Cassie grumbled in protest but listened and sipped it. There was a long pause, Hank watched Cassie drink her water, and Cassie tried desperately tried to ignore him. Finally Hank broke the silence.

"What happened to you Cassie?" He asked quietly.

"What happened to _you_," Cassie shot back bristling at the question.

Cassie glared up at him, Hank would have cringed had she not looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion.

"I'll go and get you something to eat." Hank said turning to leave.

"I want to see Dylan."

Hank paused at the doorway and thought about it for a moment. "I'll see what I can do."

.

Hank exited the med bay feeling exhausted in various ways, mentally and physically part of him craved what he and Cassie had once been. But he crushed that hope flat he wasn't that man anymore, she may have accepted a man with large feet in her arms before. But the was no way she would accept what he was now; he wasn't a man with big feet anymore he wasn't even a man anymore. He thought feeling an immense weight fall on his broad shoulders at the knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie looked at herself in the mirror she looked like a corpse. Her skin was deathly pale and she was boney, not skinny, _boney_ as in her hips jutted out and looked like they could cut someone. After Hank had left Cassie had hobbled her way across the room to a full length mirror to see herself for the first time in what felt like years. She had shadows around her eyes, he blond hair was a rats' nest of curls that poofed out around her face like a dandelion puff. Her hair had once been long and naturally curly, the color of honey before. But now it was a nest of tangled strands, and a dull blond color from lack of care. Cassie was wearing what looked like the equivalent of a hospital gown it stopped at her knees and Cassie wished it was a terry cloth robe, because she despised looking at her body right now. She didn't know who this creature in the looking glass was, this thing's eyes were blue like hers but there was something about them that unnerved her. Those eyes were hard and that of a cornered animal's, she didn't like it. Its legs were sticks and covered in dark welts and bruises, the door opened behind her. Hank walked in holding a tray of food, in on hand and Dylan's hand in another.

Dylan's little face light up when he saw his aunt, while Hank's stomach churned. He was struck gain by the state of Cassie's body, when he'd held her he had been hyperaware or each movement he made afraid she would shatter like glass in his large brutish hands. Dylan let Hank's hand go and made for his aunt in a hurry. Hank grabbed the boy by his shoulder quickly. The boy looked at him in question.

"Dylan you have to be careful with your aunt she's still getting better, alright be gentle with her." Hank said quickly fearing what would happen if Dylan ran into Cassie. Dylan nodded and Hank let him go, the boy _walked_ over to his aunt then held her hand in his tiny one. Hank watched the exchange with careful eyes Cassie shouldn't have been out of bed let alone across the room. But he knew that Cassie wouldn't calm down in the slightest if she didn't know where Dylan was and if he was alright. He watched as Dylan pulled Cassie back to her bed and made her sit own. _Good Boy_ Hank thought gratefully. Cassie ran her fingers through the boy's hair; it was the same jet black as the scales on his body. Hank's curiosity was peaked he wanted to ask questions about Dylan's mutation and the events that had lead him _and_ Cassie to Charles' doorstep.

Hank turned when the dean himself rolled in, Jean Grey close behind him. Cassie placed a protective hand on Dylan and gave the two newcomers a wary look, like an animal ready for fight or flight.

Charles simply gave the woman a reassuring smile. "Good Morning Miss Hall. Its good to see you awake feeling better, when I saw you earlier you were still in the midst of a terrible fever. Gave Henry here a scare."

Cassie's eyes flicked over to the large blue man, if she had been in better shape then she may have blushed as she remembered how she'd woken up. But not now not after everything she'd had to go through to get here, and as of right now she wasn't even sure if bringing Dylan here was the best option, considering _who_ was here.

-**Miss Hall I assure you should Dylan stay here he will be given the best of care he can receive for a young man of his abilities. Don't allow your feelings for Henry cause you to make a bad decision.**-

Cassie jumped at the sudden voice in her head, then looked away from the man in the wheelchair partially in guilt knowing she was about to let her past with Hank corrode her judgment.

"Miss Hall my name is Jean Grey, and if you don't mind I'd like to ask what happened to you. When we found you on the road side a few miles away I must admit the chances of you surviving looked, bleak." The woman with the shock of red hair on her head said.

Cassie tugged at the hospital gown she was wearing feeling very lacking in the presence of this woman, not only was she tall she had looks to put a supermodel to shame. Cassie felt like the stray that had been caught digging through garbage now being compared to a pedigree. She wanted to cover her bag of bones body from this woman's eyes, actually scratch that she just wanted to find a coffin and hid in it, at least then she'd had a valid excuse for why she looked like death.

"Um, well I was walking with Dylan. We were trying find the school, and we were crossing a road when we fell on the ice and a truck slid into me-"

"Truck?" Hank gasped. "You were hit by a truck?"

Cassie kept talking not even deigning to look at Hank. "I was able to throw Dylan to the side of the road before I was hit thankfully, and that's it I guess." She shrugged not sure of what else she had to say.

Jean nodded in understanding. "Well Miss Hall we'll get you fixed up then we'll get you sent home and a place for Dylan here."

Hank watched as Cassie stiffened then blinked in confusion, Dylan clutched at Cassie looked between her and him in a pleading manner.

"Now we need not rush into anything Jean, let's have Miss Hall back on her feet before we make any decisions." Xavier said calmly.

Cassie nodded in relief and agreement, dreading the moment when she would have to leave, knowing when she did it would most likely be the last time she saw Dylan.

…

Days pasted and Cassie got better, Hank had her on a tight meal regiment. He over saw every plate brought to her and watched to make sure she ate every bit of it. She'd gone almost months without a decent meal and her body was evidence of it, as well as her now pea sized stomach. Hank also kept her in the medic bay with no visitors with the exceptions of Professor Xavier and Dylan. Hank was also never too far from, he had situated himself in the sickbay as well. Preventing Cassie from sneaking out unnoticed and from Dylan sneaking in when he should have been in bed. Cassie had been wary about Hank being so near to her after such a long time had passed between them. She wasn't sure what to think of him anymore, Hank was still Hank. He still read a staggering amount of literature, books with words that still made her head spin in confusion. He was still caring about everything and was also ready to help another out, even though he had a body of a beast, he was still a man. He was still the same kind hearted man she had known before that ate too many Twinkies. And Cassie just had no idea of what to do with him anymore, these were all things she had fallen in love with about Hank, she hadn't minded his feet. She hadn't seen a problem to begin with to be honest. At first she had been very curious about the whole thing, but then Cassie had gotten to know this man. He had been kind and just a wonderful man to talk to, and even though Hank had thought he'd had a bad body Cassie thought he was her own personal Clark Kent. That one strand of hair falling in his face always unruly. Cassie had easily fallen for him, it had been something that had happened as easily as breathing.

Part of her _still_ wanted him, part of her still longed for him, even after all this. Cassie Held her pillow to her tightly as she observed him from across the room, he was reading a science magazine. His attention focused wholly on the subject he was reading about, every now and again he would make a facial expression of some sort. Ranging from surprise and delight to shock and disapproval, he always did that when he read something he was interested in. If Cassie wasn't too busy lying to herself, she would admit to wanting to just lay there and watch him, try and figure out where everything had gone wrong. Try and figure out where _she_ had gone wrong, but something had been eating at her for awhile now.

"Hank."

Hank looked up at the soft voice, he noticed Cassie was awake and staring at him. He placed the magazine down and rolled across the room to her.

"Yes, Cassie what is it?" He asked, his hand touching her forehead immediately.

Cassie brushed it off without thinking, "Hank, what's going to happen to me?"

Hank stiffened and looked at her over the rim of his glasses, he could see the fear of the unknown in her blue eyes.

"I'm not sure Cassie." He said placing his hand on hers.

Cassie clutched his hand fearfully in hers, allowing herself to be comforted allowing the wall she'd tried to erect between them to slip.

.

Cassie woke up the next morning to Hank checking her vitals and giving her routine check up, when Professor Xavier rolled in with Jean behind him.

"Good Morning Cassandra you look like you're feeling better." He said kindly.

Cassie nodded and let Hank check her blood pressure, it had been weeks since she'd been rolled in here. She'd filled out and was almost back to her normal body weight, and to be honest she wanted to stay at almost, she'd always thought that she had been a little on the cubby side. But Hank refused to allow her to stay at being _almost_ normal body weight. Her hair was also growing back out again, it was now close to shoulder length. Her skin was healthy as well no longer pasty white making her look like a corpse. All traces of the accident were gone with the exception of a still slightly sore ankle and a few very light bruises that simply refused to disappear.

"Well Miss Hall I have been talking with the rest of my staff and we have an offer for you." Xavier said.

Cassie blinked and looked at Hank for details he just looked at his charts not meeting her eyes, Cassie frowned slightly he'd clearly known _something _about the whole thing.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

Xavier smiled at her in reassurance. "We would like it if instead of going back home, you simply come here and work for the school."

Cassie blinked she hadn't been expecting that one, it was clear that her presence in the school was received with mixed emotions. Some of the other occupants such as Storm and a teenager named John weren't too thrilled with the presence of a full human, while others like the professor and Jean had no problem with her. Then there were people like Login who just didn't give a shit if she was here or not.

Cassie bit her lip, she only knew a handful of people and those people were mainly the adults and teachers here the only reason why John knew about her was because he'd walked in with a few of his friends one day. One of them had a slight burn on his wrist, when they'd seen her.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be a bother to you." Cassie said politely.

Xavier gave a her a reassuring smile, "It's no problem Miss Hall, if anything I hope you accept. I think your presence here would be very beneficial to the children."

Cassie was confused. "How can I be helpful to you all, I'm only human I'm nothing special there isn't anything extraordinary about me."

Xavier looked over at Hank and Jean giving them both a meaningful look. Cassie watched as they both just up and left, no word said, no protest just compliance. When they left Xavier turned back to Cassie.

"Miss Hall its because you're human that I want you here. I truly believe that having a person who isn't a mutant would be beneficial to the children. One of the things I worry about being out here away from civilization, is that not only are the children safe from harm but they become alienated from the rest of the world. You have seen for yourself from some of my colleges that they hold no love for humans without a mutation. I want my students to understand that not everyone who doesn't have a mutation is bad. I want them to understand that there _are_ people who are compassionate towards others, which is why I make this offer to you."

"I still don't know if _I_ of all people would be cut out for this, I'm not a very amazing person in mutant OR human standards."

Charles just gave her a reassuring smile, "From what I've seen of your relationship with Dylan I honestly think you would be perfect for the job. Think it over at least you still are in need of a few more days of recovery before its ideal to allow you to leave if you wish it. Perhaps if Henry says its alright you can been given a tour of the school, make you own judge meant of it before you decide."

Cassie nodded she _was_ curious about the only school for mutants in the world, and she wanted to know about the type of place she'd brought Dylan too.

Xavier left Cassie to her thoughts.

.

**Thoughts comments good or bad? **


	4. Chapter 4

Hank listened at the door anxiously, he told himself he hoped Cassie took the offer. He told himself it was for Dylan's sake, since it was clear to everyone that Cassie leaving him wouldn't be the best option at this point in time. Dylan hardly ever left the medical lab, an if he did he just stayed in his room all day, he still didn't speak to anyone. He refused to meet people's eyes, and getting him away from Cassie was like pulling teeth. Hank told himself he'd made the suggestion for Dylan, even though he had his hopes up on her staying.

Ororo watched with accusing eyes as Hank paced the hallway in front of the door nervously. "You did this didn't you Hank. You actually think its a good idea that a _human_ woman comes and stays with us?"

Hank stopped pacing and looked over at Ororo, with the powers to control the weather she was a powerful friend and a fearsome foe. With a large amount of animosity towards humans, Hank frowned at the question.

"Actually I do think it's a good idea, not just for Dylan's sake either." Hank replied confidently.

"How? How could bringing a non-mutant here be beneficial?" Ororo snapped.

"Because if mutants don't become accustomed to being with normal humans, and we do nothing but isolated ourselves from the rest of the world we will become nothing better than Magneto and his Brotherhood."

Ororo just glared at him then turned and stormed off, wind picking up and knocking pictures off walls as she went.

Hank rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'll talk to her." Came a voice behind him. Hank turned and saw the professor coming out of the medical lab.

Hank thanked him then turned back to the medical lab, Cassie sat on the edge of her bed lost in thought she was in much better shape then when she'd first came in. She looked almost like she was when they'd been together, her hair almost to her shoulder blades now light gold in color thick and wide natural curls. Hank looked her over slowly part of him hungered at seeing her again, her face was round her eyes large and expressive. Cassie's lips were full and just as expressive as her eyes, Cassie never smiled with her teeth because of the slightest of gaps between her two front most teeth. Something she'd been embarrassed about when they'd together, that and her body weight. Which Hank had never understood, she was no slender beauty. Cassie was all curves, wide hips and small waist and a generous about of cleavage but she still stressed about her weight because of the smallest amount of pudge on her stomach, flesh she hated with a passion. Cassie's idea of a good body weight was no pudge and ribs he could still play xylophone on, he'd argued with her like cat and dog yesterday before he'd won. Her body had filled back out, and he was glad but she still looked so soft and fragile. Cassie looked up when she felt someone looking at her, she met Hank's gaze and he as giving her such a pitiful look. Cassie didn't like or want _his_ pity, she tugged at the gown she wore trying to hide her body with its scantiness, finally she just tugged the blanket over her lap hiding her legs that were still covered in yellow and green bruises.

"So am I aloud a tour of this place or am I going to be stuck in here forever." Cassie mumbled not meeting Hank's eyes.

Hank began to answer her then paused as an idea came to him. "I will _if_…"

Cassie looked at him and blinked 'IF' meant he wanted something and that threw her for a loop. She wasn't used to HANK MCCOY pulling a 'I'll do what you want IF you do what I want.'

Cassie was confused and _wary_, she knew she wasn't going to like this.

"_IF_?" Cassie asked stiffly.

Hank could see her body stiffening up ready for a fight, _a lot_ had happened to make her this way. It was clear by the look in Cassie's eyes that she was ready to claw his eyes out if she didn't like what he had to say, he could still feel that punch to the jaw she'd given him. Hank felt Beast stirring inside him for the first time in a long time.

"_IF_ you tell me what happened to you and Dylan to make you both come here in such a state." Hank finished.

Cassie glared at him, and Beast stirred once more. Hank was concerned Cassie wasn't a threat to him in her condition, even if she was perfectly healthy she _still_ wouldn't be a match for him. So why _Beast_ was choosing now to awaken was both confusing and alarming. Beast only stirred inside him if he was fighting or under extreme pressure, and yet here Beast was trying to find a way past Hank's mental defenses to gain control. Hank tried to determine why Beast was so active at the moment, but he couldn't place it Beast was clearly keeping its hand hidden from him… for now.

"And if I choose not to answer." Cassie snapped. She didn't want to tell _HIM_ anything let alone all the stress she'd gone through for the past couple of months.

Hank crossed his arms over his chest, "Then I will have to insist you stay in bed, your body could benefit from the rest."

Cassie's jaw clenched she was mad and frustrated she hated the fact that he had power over her at this moment. It may have been small but power none the less, she was tired of being in the room all the time, he knew it, she didn't want to expose herself to him, she didn't like that fact that he had this control over her it made her feel powerless, and that was a feeling she hated more than anything in the world. Cassie almost bit her tongue when she felt her eyes burn and water, after all the bullshit she'd gone through she was STILL a cry baby.

Suddenly a large blue hand was in her face, Cassie jumped and found herself looking into Hank's eyes which were now a vibrant _gold_? Cassie watched as they flashed for a moment from the blue she knew to a wild gold color, barely aware of the huge furry hands wiping her face gently.

Hank mentally shook himself as he forced Beast back in his cage, he hadn't expect his other more wild half to make a lunge for control so suddenly like that. When he'd seen the first of Cassie's tears fall his stomach had dropped and churned he hadn't want to cause her distress. He'd even been on the point of just giving into her and showing her around the campus while letting her keep her secrets for now, when Beast had violently shoved his way past Hank. When Hank saw his/Beast's hand suddenly shoot out to Cassie's face, he'd feared Beast had meant Cassie harm , all he saw was the claws at the end of those hands going for her face. Then to be brought up short when Beast held her face in his hands and wiped the tears away.

Hank saw the look of shock on her face, he'd forgotten this was the first time she'd seen him move so fast. He didn't want to explain Beast to her, not yet at least.

"Tell me what made you walk over a hundred miles in the cold and ice with a young boy at your side by yourselves with not a penny on you to acquire food or a _bus_ ticket. A journey which had almost killed you in the process might I add." Hank asked looking directly in her eyes.

Cassie couldn't look away she kept expecting his eyes to flash that gold color again also the hands cupping her face made it impossible. Cassie then took another look at Hank, this was the man she'd known before but there was something _more_ about him now. It was clear Hank wasn't just furry.

Cassie bit her lip and relented he wasn't going to let this go, besides how long before it finally caught up with her and Dylan.

"It started three months ago." Cassie began.

…

**Three Months Ago**

Cassie sighed as she walked home from work, she had to stop off at the store to buy milk her sister and her kids had drank all of the gallon she'd bought last night. Cassie used to live by herself in her apartment in the nice part of New York City, but after Hank had left she'd fallen into a well of depression. Her sister Cara had moved in with her, one because her neighbors in downtown NYC had been bringing all sorts of trouble into the apartment building, two because Cassie was so depressed that she just need _someone_ to be there for her.

Cassie and Cara Hall couldn't be more different than night and day, sweet and sour, a butterfly and a bee. Cassie and Cara were twins Cara being the oldest by thirty minutes. But Cara was the partier while Cassie was the nerdy girl who followed curfew by the second. Cara was fearless while Cassie was the crybaby, but it was Cassie who succeeded through school and got her Art scholarship and became a party decorator. While Cara had partied with one man too many and ended up pregnant and unsure of the father at the age of nineteen and a half. Cassie had supported her sister as much as she could and found her an entry level job at the place she worked at, their parents refused to help Cara while Cassie looked up to her pregnant sister for being so brave in keeping her child but also in surviving. While Cassie fought for her apartment in a safe part of NYC. Cara had fearlessly moved into an apartment with a new born child in Harlem, unfortunately Cara had ended up pregnant twice more in that apartment. Both times by different men, and their parents had cut themselves off from Cara completely while Cassie still helped her sister out. But also because Cara firstborn son had Cassie wrapped around his little fingers, Cassie never minded baby siting for Cara. She even like having the other two little ones with her. But Dylan had a special place in her heart, maybe it was because she'd been in the delivery room with Cara when their parents had refused to.

But after Hank had left her Cara had tried to be the one to take care of Cassie instead of the other way around. At first it had been an ideal arrangement, Cara moved in with her three children Dylan, Sasha, and Nico, into Cassie's much safer and nicer two bedroom apartment. The kids sharing one room while Cara and Cassie shared another. The bills were kept up on and Cara made sure Cassie wasn't able to wallow in her misery by herself for long.

It was a little cramped Cassie soon had to get used to the T.V in the living Room taken over by SpongeBob Square pants and Dora the Explorer, and shower time being cut short by little hands banging on the door yelling "I have to PEE!" Or "Aunt Cassie, Nico and Dylan won't let me sit on the couch!"

Her kitchen which had always been barren with enough food for one was now infested with Captain Crunch, Oreos, Animal Crackers, Kool-Aid, and Hamburger Helper, and other foods that she hated because they made her fat. At first Cassie hadn't minded it she got to spend time with Dylan and the other kids and she knew they were safe, she no longer went to bed with her cell phone on praying she wouldn't get a call from the hospital or worse.

But soon things went south, soon Cara's old partying habits followed her to Cassie's home. It wasn't until Cassie came home to Cara and Robert in the apartment that Cassie was yanked from her depression and brutally. Robert Wheat was Nico's father and a horrible man, he was skinny and pale while, but he like to pretend he was some drop dead gorgeous Italian mobster. The man even kept his hair slicked back and wore cheap suits all the time, and spoke with a phony accent. Even though the man was a ginger with more than a little Irish blood in him. Robert had always been bad news he looked at Nico like he was trash even though the boy was clearly his son same red hair and brown eyes.

Cassie had walked in to find Cara and Robert on the couch, the kids watching a movie sitting on the floor. Robert's hand was up Cara's way to short skirt, Cassie felt her blood pressure rise one of the rules her and Cara had agreed on was no Robert at the apartment. Sasha's father Marcus was a loud over but not Robert, Robert always said horrible things to her, Cara, and the kids. Some of the worst things to Sasha, he hated the fact that Cara had a child from a black man, he made the fact he was racist known to Sasha real fast. The poor five year old often went running to Aunt Cassie crying about something Robert had said more than once. Cassie hated the man with every word, poor little Sasha was the cutest thing she'd seen she didn't know how anyone could hate her, Cassie loved the way Sasha skin looked like sprinkled coco dust and she had the most beautiful brown eyes.

Cassie gritted her teeth as she saw the man in her home. "Cara can I talk to you."

Cara didn't even look at her. "Hmm?"

"Alone _now_!" Cassie hissed as she grabbed Cara and dragged her into their room.

"Cass what the hell is wrong with you?" Cara snapped.

"What is he doing here, we agreed no Robert HERE!" Cassie snared.

Cara sneered at her. "Why whats wrong with Robert being here."

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong do you know what he says to you _daughter_!"

"He's just playin besides she needs to toughen up a little, Marcus is makin her soft."

"She's five years old Cara, and he told her he preferred his coons stuffed and mounted, and she was better off that way. He calls her a little nigger girl for god's sake Cara, he won' even say her name." Cassie yelled.

She was so mad Robert always brought trouble, he'd almost gotten Cara involved with things she shouldn't have been. He was a danger to Cara and her children, children Cassie had helped to take care of and raise she loved each one of them. She'd been with each one since birth through owies, and shots, and tummy aches, an here was Cara being Cara and putting them in danger.

Cara snorted. "Right whatever Cassie you need to chill, ever since Hank left you at the altar you've been such a bitch."  
Cassie almost lunged at her sister when there was a crash from the living room. Cara and Cassie ran in to see Robert smack all three kids on the back of their heads.

"I'm sick of watching this shit where's the remote!" He yelled.

"But it's our turn to watch T.V." Sasha piped up holding the bear her father had gotten her tightly.

Robert's hand met the side of her face, the five year old tumbled to the ground crying out in pain a split lip dripping blood on the carpet. He did the same to Dylan when he tried to defend his baby sister, while turning to roar at Nico who was trying to help Sasha up.

"Don't you touch that thing, no son of mine s going to help some nigger girl."

Cassie was about to kill the man, when Cara stepped forward Cassie felt relief. Finally her sister would throw him out, finally her sister would protect her children.

"You three know better than to talk back to Robert like that."

Cassie's heart stopped, her daughter was bleeding on the floor and Cara was defending _Robert_?

Things happened fast after that, suddenly Cassie was across the room dragging Robert by his neck to the door, Cara was screaming for Cassie to stop being such a bitch. Sasha was crying for her daddy to come get her, Nico was hiding his face behind his hands, and Dylan was yelling for Aunt Cassie to make the bad man go away. Cassie remembered being hit in the face and knock back into the couch, she remembered Robert standing over her a gun in his hand. Where he'd gotten it she couldn't remember, suddenly Dylan jumped an bit him on the arm, then Robert grabbed Dylan by his neck and began to squeeze. Next thing she knew it became a fight for life, and in this case it was their lives. She wrestled Robert from Dylan, and fought to get the gun from him, she was aware of Dylan on the floor cough and writhing. Suddenly the gun Robert was trying to put to her head was fired and everything went silent. Then there was screaming again, Cassie looked to see Sasha on the ground next to Nico a welling of blood making its way across his chest. Making the Spider Man Pj's he was wearing even redder, the world became much smaller after that. All she could see was the little boy who was her nephew fall to the ground. She didn't see Sasha backing away from her brother, she didn' notice Dylan gasping for breath on the floor, she didn't see Cara fall to her knees, all she saw was a pair of brown eyes staring at her in pain and confusion.

"I'm bleeding." Nico rasped.

That broke through Cassie's shock she shoved a dazed Robert out the door with strength she didn't know she had. Then she was across the apartment trying to stop the bleeding, while screaming for Cara to call an ambulance. A hand grabbed her arm and she looked to see Dylan his face was twisted in pain. Cassie watched in horror as part of his skin feel away to reveal scales one of his eyes water and transformed into a different thing all together. Cassie felt one innocent boy die in her arms, while she watch another one mutate before her eyes, and a innocent girl would forever be followed by this day as her family was ripped apart. One brother killed before her young eyes, another mutated, her mother sucked into a world she shouldn't have been in, and her aunt forced to deal with it all.

.

**I cried my little eyes out while i type this chapter up**


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie was shuddering and shaking after having to tell all that over, she still remembered the way her hands had been warm from Nico's blood how they had cooled so fast and the blood dried. She was drawing in heaving breathes but the words wouldn't start now that she'd begun.

"The po-police came Nic-o was dead, Robert was gone, a-af-afterwords Marcus got custody of Sasha they sent Cara to jail, and were going to put Dylan in the system. So before t-t-they could I ran away with him and that's why we're here!" Cassie sobbed.

Hank held her tightly she was crying but then again who wouldn't be after reliving that, Hank felt handfuls of fur being pulled roughly through his sweater. But he didn't care he just held Cassie closer, and felt his own eyes burn he remembered Nico. The boy had been five when he'd last seen him and the middle child older than Sasha younger than Dylan, red curly hair and a heavy amount of freckles on his nose, and a love for Spider Man. Nico had once said to Hank he wanted to be a mutant and have Spidey Senses. No wonder she hadn't taken the bus, the police were most likely on the lookout for her and Dylan.

"He'd just turned six, SIX Hank!" Cassie wailed slamming a fist against his chest.

"I know Cassie." He murmured running a hand down her back soothingly.

No wonder Dylan wouldn't speak to anyone, all of these experiences had to be traumatic for a seven year old boy. Hank waited for Cassie to calm down before he spoke again, "Don't worry Cassie, we'll get this all taken care of unfortunately many of the young mutants here come under similar circumstances. So getting them out of sticky situations with the law is part of the job requirements for the adults at Xavier's."

Cassie sniffed, she honestly didn't care if she could go back to NYC without the police on her, she would have given anything to relive that night only this time have Nico come out of it alive. She couldn't do anything about Dylan's mutation, because from what she knew it wouldn't have matter if that night had happened or not. Dylan's mutation was a part of his DNA there was no taking that back, Cassie sigh and closed her sore eyes. She felt hollow inside at the moment, for the moment she let herself be weak as she allowed Hank to hold her and she let herself lean against him.

_For now I'll be weak and lean against him, just for now. _Cassie told herself.

.

After Cassie had finished crying Hank found her a change of clothes and gave her a tour of the campus himself. Cassie looked around in awe it was huge, it made her think of a college dorm.

"Its so big." Cassie breathed as she looked out at the gardens.

"Yes, its Charles's childhood home." Hank said smiling. Throughout this tour he watched as Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters weave its spell on Cassie liked it had done to many others.

Cassie looked up at Hank her eyes wide with wonder. "You me he just gave his home up."

Hank nodded as he placed a hand on her back and lead her through the gardens. "Yes, Charles is an amazing man. When he was a teenager he sought out other mutants and then when his parents passed on he gave his home up to become a safe haven for mutants of all kinds and ages. And ever since mutants have been coming here to find a safe place and others of their own kind."

Cassie looked over at a group of mutant children playing with a ball, they were close to Dylan's age. She watched as one boy threw the ball and another boy stretched his arm six feet in the air and caught it, a reminder that these children had more powers in their little fingers than Cassie had in her whole body.

"So are _all_ of the children here under not so good circumstances?" Cassie asked watched as a girl sprouted wings the color of rainbows in every feather and flutter in the air. Every wing beat a blur to Cassie's eyes.

Hank shrugged. "Some not all, for example do you see the girl with the Humming Bird like wings."

Cassie nodded.

"Well her name is Alice she came to us from Missouri, her parents had sent her to us after trying for years to hide her wings from their family and friends. She's been with us for almost two years now and can control her wings at will, and goes to visit her parents frequently."

Hank gestured to another girl amongst the group around the age of ten. "While Sara over there was found by Charles."

"Found?" Cassie asked, looking at the girl with interest. She wondered what little Sara could do.

Hank nodded. "Yes, found Charles has a way of locating mutants all over the world and pays house calls to their houses sometimes. You see many of the children we pay house calls to know about their powers but hide them from their parents. So in those situations Charles will tell the parents that their child has been excepted into a boarding school for the gifted."

"Why? Why not just tell the parents." Cassie asked.

"Because some of these children fear their parents knowing they're different from everyone else, so we bring them here to come to terms with their powers and tell their parents in their own time." Hank said quietly.

Cassie when she saw a sudden whoosh of light to her left, she turned and saw the teenager John throwing a ball of fire at a rock painted with a target.

"John there came to us under more hostile terms, his father was a horrible man he drank his weight and abused John. One night he almost beat John to death… and that same night John came into his powers." Hank said quietly.

Cassie felt her stomach churn as she got the picture.

"How many of them come her under, _good_ circumstances?" Cassie asked quietly.

Hank's face became solemn. "Too few Cassie, far too few."

.

Hank showed her everything the library, the gym, the kitchen, the boys wing, the girls wing, the adults wing, and the many many rooms that had been convert into classrooms. Hank showed her everything and he was clearly excited about showing the school and all its wonders to her, and he was confusing her. Every time Hank wanted Cassie to see something he'd place a large hand on her back, her arm, or his arm around her and pull her closer to him. He was acting like when they'd been together, and it was confusing Cassie. Part of her was still shocked by his appearance still and balked at the idea of being so familiar with the man who'd left her at the altar, while another part of Cassie wanted to lean into his touches she wanted to just lean back against him and cuddle into him blue fur be-damned. The simple fact was even though it had been almost a year and a half she still missed him. It was all confusing Cassie didn't know whether she should run to Hank with arms wide open, or with a closed fist and smack him around some more, or cry crying was an option too. Cassie was good at that at least.

Cassie walked with Hank back towards the medical lab, they'd finished the tour and Cassie was tired. They walked in to see a man already there, he was tall and had a wild look to him.

"There you all furball I've been looking around for you." The man huffed.

Cassie felt Hank stiffen next to her. "Logan."

The man Logan then noticed Cassie standing there. "Good to see you up an about, not bleeding or swinging a window prop at me."

Cassie's cheeks darkened as she remembered the last time she'd seen him, she hadn't exactly been right in the head. "Sorry about that." Cassie mumbled.

Logan shrugged then looked back at Hank. "Can I talk to you for a second." Logan gave Cassie a clear look she didn't notice.

Hank understood quickly enough. "Cassie I'm going to go see what he needs why don't you rest, there are clothes for you in the chest at the foot of your bed I'll return shortly." He said placing a large hand on the small of her back and pushing her towards said chest.

"Fine." Cassie huffed.

Her unpleased tone didn't go by unnoticed by Hank, but he couldn't deal with I now he was needed elsewhere.

.

Cassie watched as the door shut behind Hank and Login and she was left alone in the large room. She walked over to the chest Hank spoke of and looked inside to see a few things inside, none of which belonged to her. Cassie didn't know where the clothes had come from or who had provided them to her all she knew was she owed _someone_ for the jeans she wore and the plain white tee shirt she wore. Cassie sighed and let the lid to the chest fall, Cassie sighed as she flopped onto the bed and lay there. Either she stayed here with Dylan in a strange place she really just didn't think she belonged in, and with _Hank_ here as well. Or she return to NYC without Dylan, Cassie thought of her apartment and cringed, she wasn't sure if she could return to that apartment. Not after what had happened to Nico, Cassie wondered if her parents had at least made sure he was buried in a nice place. She wondered if Marcus was taking care of Sasha, she wondered how she could stay here.

.

Hank stood in the doorway to the dining room he watched as all the young ones made their way to the seats, adults and teens following in. He watched as Dylan ran across the room into Cassie, he saw the huge smile on her face at seeing him and his chest constricted. It had been so long since he'd seen her smile, he felt Beast stirring again. He had missed her more than he cared to tell anyone, but it didn't matter Hank wasn't the man he used to be he wasn't even a man anymore. It was clear by the distance Cassie was trying to place between them; she hadn't forgotten what he'd done. He'd dated and loved her for four years almost, proposed to her promised to give her a life full of love and happiness, then abandoned her alone at the altar in front of her friends and family. His family as well as hers, it was a subject that wasn't brought up when he went home for Easters, he doubted she would just forgive him.

He didn't blame her; Hank had left her alone with a message on her voicemail. He hadn't the courage to tell her face to face, he'd been a weak man back then and he couldn't forgive himself. But no matter how much he tried Hank found himself watching her, he found himself wanting her all over again. But he didn't deserve her, eh didn't deserve a chance with her. Hank sighed and ran a heavy hand through his mane. Then looked at said hand, last time he'd held her hand he'd been human now he had claws and fur, Hank could hurt her not just emotionally now but physically. Also Cassie only saw what had changed about him on the outside, she didn't know about _inside_ yet and if he had it his way he'd make sure she never knew.

Cassie sat down Dylan on her right then John came up. "Hey Kids sit up there."

"Johnny leave him alone he's new." Said a girl with brown and white hair on Cassie's left.

John sneered at Cassie before he walked off. "Thank you. We didn't mean to cause trouble."

The teen shrugged. "Its cool Johnny just isn't friendly to humans."

"I can tell, I'm Cassie by the way this is Dylan." Cassie held her hand out to her.

"Rogue." The girl replied coolly before taking Cassie's hand carefully, Cassie noticed she wore leather gloves. Even though it was warm in the dining room, Rogue was dressed for a walk on a cool night. Gloves, long sleeve jacket, pants and a scarf around her neck, it was odd.

Cassie let it go though she must have had her reasons, Cassie wanted to ask Rogue what she could do but Hank had warned her that many of the students here were not comfortable with talking about their abilities. So she simply turned to face Charles or "The Professor" as every one called him.

"Children calm down now." He said.

Immediately the noisy dinner room fell silent, no shushing no yelling it just fell quiet. His voice was calm he didn't have to raise it, it was clear to Cassie that when the Professor spoke everyone listened.

"Now I have a few announcements for you all, firstly the bathroom on the second floor is malfunctioning. We are working to get it fixed but until then some of the showers may not work so bathing will have to be carried out quickly so that way everyone can get a chance to wash up before bed. Secondly we have a new guest his name is Dylan."

Dylan squirmed when he was suddenly put on the spot, Cassie placed a reassuring hand on him.

"And this is his aunt Cassandra Hall; she'll be staying with us for the time being and helping out around the house." Charles continued.

Cassie blushed when she felt everyone's attention shift from Dylan to her. The Professor spoke for a few moments before he gave leave for them to eat.

Cassie helped Dylan with his plate, roast chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes were on the menu for tonight. Cassie heard snatches of whispers, she was the subject making her ears burn with embarrassment.

"I can tell what his mutation is, but what about _her_."

"You didn't hear? Apparently she's normal."

"Normal? Then what's she doing here, we don't need someone taking up space."

"Hey quiet down you heard the Professor she's here to help out around the mansion."

"_So _she's human, and we're mutants she doesn't belong."

Cassie bit her lip and shifted her peas around her plate she really wasn't hungry so she'd only taken a very small amount, and after hearing all that she just didn't want to eat anymore. Dylan was stuffing his face, Cassie didn't doubt it was good. She just felt sick suddenly, she waited a while shifting her foo around some every now and again. No, one said anything her, the animosity towards humans was thick. She did not feel very welcome right now, and Cassie was trying to remember if she had enough money left in her bank account to move out of her apartment. Maybe she could move to a different building but then again Cassie wasn't even sure if she had money after all the bullshit she'd had to do to get here. Finally after what felt like forever some of the students left the table taking their dishes to a cart with a tray for dirty dishes, Dylan was done too. Cassie helped him clean up and took his plate placing it on top of hers before setting it in the tray.

She left the dining room feeling more eyes that she cared to count following her.

"So where is your room at Dylan?" Cassie asked with forced happiness.

Dylan grabbed Cassie's hand and dragged her up the stairs, Cassie laughed at the eagerness he was showing. "Slow down Dylan, its not going to run away from you." Cassie chuckled.

But the seven year old boy wasn't going to be swayed, he didn't stop dragging Cassie along until they'd reach his room. Dylan threw the door open and ran inside, Cassie followed him in smiling. Dylan's room was medium sized with two single beds on opposite sides of the rooms. The right side of the room had posters of space and Buzz from Toy Story, stick on stars dotted the wall and half the ceiling. The left side of the room had a large poster of Spawn as well as action figures on the dresser on the left side of the room, whoever Dylan's roomie was liked the movie Spawn clearly. But it was the Buzz It side that Dylan lifted his arms and danced around in a little circle, he didn't say the words but Cassie could hear them. "Look Aunt Cassie, its Buzz!"

Cassie's heart lurched. "How did they know?" She gasped looking around.

Cassie couldn't believe someone had done this for her nephew, it touched her to think they cared this much. Cassie looked back at the child who was now running around with a Buzz Lightyear toy, she watched him her nephew half his face was covered in scales black as night and one eye wasn't the brown that she'd known since he was born. Cassie realized that this was his life now, there was no turning back. Cassie wondered if Dylan knew this as well, part of her hoped he was still too young to understand.

"I had hoped he still liked Buzz Lightyear, good to know it hasn't changed." Hank said behind her.

Cassie jumped at his sudden appearance in the doorway, "Hank what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure Dylan was settled in and show you to your own room." Hank said stepping further into the room. Dylan ran up to him showing off the Buzz Lightyear toy.

Cassie watched as Hank tousled his black locks gently. "I'm glad you like it Dylan, I'm sorry I couldn't get the Toy Story blanket you got for Christmas last year. Do you mind if I steal your aunt?"

Dylan nodded then went back to playing with his Buzz, Cassie found herself being ushered out of the room a hand at her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"You did all that for Dylan?" Cassie asked quietly.

Hank shrugged. "I remembered Dylan's love for Buzz Lightyear. So it was a simple matter of telling Jean and Charles that. Most of the children come here after traumatic events, so we try to make the rooms as comfortable as we possibly can for each new one, after all coming possibly hundreds of thousands miles away can be scary."

Hank took her to the third floor. "This floor is for the teens, my room is that one right there and this is to be you room." He said pointing to on a door and opening another door a few doors down from his room. The room he showed Cassie was a medium sized and had full size bed in it opposed to a single. The walls to Cassie's room were barren, the bedding plain and her bed was the only bed in there.

"I wasn't sure if it was appropriate that I of all people tell how your room should be decorated." Hank said quietly.

Cassie looked at the bare walls and the plain bed and felt depressed; this wasn't her apartment it didn't feel like it. Cassie wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Thanks." Cassie said quietly.

Hank watched her from the corner of his eye, he watched as Cassie looked around at the dark green walls and grey carpet. Her shoulders slumped and her face grew more and more glum, Hank was at a loss of what to do. He wanted to take Cassie in his arms and try to make her feel better but he wasn't sure about how he would be received. Finally he placed a hand on her arm gently.

"Hey."

Cassie looked up into his blue face, searching his face for an answer. Answer to what she didn't know. "Yes?"

She felt his thumb rub soothing circles on her skin, Cassie felt herself relaxing under that small touch. It was becoming harder and harder for her to resist him, why did he had to be so thoughtful? Cassie wondered if this was how Cara felt when her old boyfriends came back to her, for all the wrong reasons.

_Did you ever feel split in two Cara; did you ever question whether it was right to get back with the men that had hurt you? Was this how you felt when Robert came walking back into your life._

"If you need anything at all Cassie I'm just down the hall, you remember which room I'm in?" Hank asked quietly.

"Ya, I remember." Cassie mumbled.

Hank stood there trying to think of something else to say, finally she turned away and walked towards the bed. "I'm tired Hank."

Hank felt Beast rear up and try to take over suddenly, images of holding Cassie tightly and nuzzling her neck in his head. "I'll leave you alone then." Hank said walking to the door briskly as Beast fought harder for dominance throwing more images of comforting Cassie _in bed_ in Hank's face. Hank really doubted Cassie wanted to be in bed with him anymore, and if she did she would want Hank with the big feet. Not Hank and Beast in her bed with her.

.

Cassie's duties at Xavier's began the next day, which consisted of being in charge of four of the younger children. Two boys and two girls, normally an adult would at minimum have six young charges to be aware of but since Cassie was new and human she was given four. The purpose being so that way every child's needs were met, splitting the younger children up and given to older guardians to keep a close eye on made things easier. Cassie learned her job meant she was to care for _all_ of the students at Xavier's but these four she was to keep a closer eye on then the rest, and in a year she would receive new charges and these four would be under the care of a new mentor. The Professor told her it was so that way the children could experience being under the care of different people, so that way they would have a wide variety of sources to learn from

Dylan was one of her charges as well as the boy who he shared a room with Jason Clark, according to the file Cassie was given to study Jason had the ability to make picture replica's of himself. The replica couldn't speak or have physical contact with anyone else, but it would look exactly like Jason did from his toes to his clothes. Jason had dark brown hair, glasses, green eyes and freckles on his face he loved using his powers to scare Cassie half to death. Already he'd made one of his replica jump out of a window on the third floor, Cassie hadn't realized it was a fake Jason jumping to his imaginary death not the real one. Jason was a playful boy the same age as Dylan and the person he loved to prank the most was his human mentor Cassie. Cassie wondered if Jason's plan was to scare her so bad she had a heart attack.

The two girls Cassie was in charge of were Laura Riddler and Susie Slifer; Laura had jet black hair with curls that could put a professionally done hair style to shame all the way down to her lower back. Her eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black, and were shaped in such a way that they seemed to smile. Cassie could already tell by her facial features that when Laura hit maturity she'd be a bombshell on legs, was it bad that Cassie envied Laura's curls the smallest bit. The girl would wake up in the morning and her curls would still look smooth and unfrizzed, where Cassie would always have a fight with her frizz. Laura was the eldest of Cassie's charges at ten years old, and had the ability to sense the wants and emotions of those around her. Before she'd come to Xavier's she had been unable to control it and was picking up on the emotions of everyone around her for miles, it had gotten to the point where her parents had almost checked her into a psych ward because of how violent Laura's powers made her behave sometimes. Now she could control how far out her powers went and could focus them on individual people. Laura was a calm girl and very good at telling what it was you wanted, as well as confident in herself and her abilities.

Susie Slifer was the youngest of Cassie's charges at six years of age, and the complete opposite of Laura. She had the biggest brightest green eyes Cassie had ever seen, her hair fell in soft sandy waves over her shoulders. A heart shaped face and features that gave her a look of complete innocence, while Laura and Jason's powers were something they could hide inside themselves Susie's mutation was external like Dylan and Hank's. Susie was covered in silvery scales that seemed to catch the light from the tips of her fingers to the underside of her neck, from what Cassie could tell her legs were covered as well. She had scales like Dylan, but unlike Dylan her scales weren't of the reptilian kind. Where Dylan bore snake like traits, Susie had the traits of a fish. Which meant her skin dried out like crazy, bathes and showers were a serious business for Susie, if her skin wasn't kept moist it dried out and cracked horribly. It was painful and scary to behold, Cassie had only seen pictures of the last time it happened and it made her stomach churn. A special gel had been made just for Susie's skin to help maintain it's moisture, Hank and the Professor had expressed firmly that Susie fishlike body meant she could breath under water and twice a month she _had_ to use that ability to help her insides out otherwise her immune system would try to shut down. Water was crucial for Susie's survival, she was human so could survive out of water but her mutation made it to where she could not for long drawn out periods of time, and to make matters worse Susie had a deathly fear of being submerged in water.

Cassie looked at the four children sitting at the table eating breakfast and for the hundredth time that morning she wondered. _Am I really qualified for this?_ Cassie's job was to watch over them make sure their specific needs were met, make sure they went to bed at 9:30pm and woke up and got dressed for class at 8:30am. Make sure they got help on any class work they had, and went to the lab at 12:30pm every Monday to practice controlling their powers.

Cassie had prepared herself as she would for a night babysitting, she was wearing a pair of cargo pants an epi pen in one pocket because Laura was allergic to bee stings, a tube of Susie's gel, tissues because Jason had a cold, and a prayer to the lord above she didn't screw this up.

Cassie walked over just as they were finishing their oat meal. "Hey guys you ready for your first periods?"

"I'm sick!" Jason whined sneezing dramatically in his bowl.

Laura rolled her eyes, and Susie made a sound of disgust at the snot oozing down Jason's face, while Dylan laughed as Jason tried to touch him with a booger covered finger.

"Ewww." Cassie said as she wiped Jason's face with some of her tissue stash, then she held a tissue to his face. "Blow."

"Nope." Jason said around the tissue grinning.

Cassie shook her head, he reminded her of Nico and like Nico she was going to have to convince him.

"Okay don't blow your nose, but when your head swells up don't come to me." Cassie said airly as she took the tissue away.

"Swell?" Jason squeaked.

"Yep, when you don't blow your nose sometimes you head just keeps filling up with snot and swells up then… BANG!" Cassie clapped her hands together. "It'll just pop right off."

Jason snorted. "Right like that'll ever happen."

"She's right you little pest and I hope I'm that one who pops you head when it does." Growled a voice behind Cassie. She jumped and looked to see Logan standing behind her a cup of coffee in hand. The tissue in her hand was snatched up and suddenly Jason was blowing his nose eagerly.

"Alright runts go get ready for class." He said before taking another swig of coffee, the kids ran off without question.

Cassie was surprised that this man could get unwavering obedience out of these kids; Cassie looked over at the man and re-thought that. Logan was an intimidating man to say the least; he was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a wife beater. Which let all see the iron hard muscles on his arms, his hair was wild looking and the rough stubble along his jaw gave him a roguish look. Cassie had to admit he was good looking, there was something about him that made her think of a wild animal and it made him pleasing to look at. Suddenly he turned his attention to Cassie.

"A head swelled from snot?" He asked one dark eye brow rising.

Cassie smiled ruefully and shrugged. "It worked on my nephew."

Logan snorted. "Scaring children into getting what you want out of them."

Cassie blanched. "Oh No, I didn't mean to uh-"

"You'll make it around here."

Cassie blinked. Then realized he was serious.

Logan was confused when the woman standing next to him began to laugh, he looked at her and couldn't help but look her figure over. She wasn't that bad looking, smooth skin and an ass that fit in those cargo pants of hers nicely. Logan's shape ears picked up a soft sound from across the room; he looked around quickly to see what it was. Then he heard it again, Hank sitting at a table and a soft growl escaping from his cavernous chest. Logan grinned at the fur ball then took a careful step closer to Cassie. Hank growled lowly again this time sharp teeth were bared in Logan's direction. Logan could tell that the fur ball and Cassie weren't done with each other yet, he wasn't honestly interested in her… but it was fun to fuck around with Hank McCoy's head.

Cassie walked out of the dining room she had to go help Susie put her skin gel on, Cassie was passing a passing doorways on her floor when suddenly she was grabbed and dragged into on. Cassie squealed as she lashed out at whomever it was, Cassie suddenly found herself back against a door and a wall of angry blue fur in front of her. Hank had his hands on either side of Cassie on the door, effectively trapping her there, he was so close to her she could feel his body heat.

"Stay away from Login." He said quietly.

Cassie looked up at him and saw his eyes doing that flashy thing again from blue to gold. "Huh?"

"Just stay away from him, he's not good for you Cassie." Hank snapped.

Cassie glared up at the towering figure in front of her. "Hank, I don't even know what you're talking about. I just talked to him this morning at breakfast." That was all she did she'd asked Login questions about the school and everything a few times he'd made her laugh. Cassie blinked as a thought hit her. _No way, he's not?_

"Hank are you jealous?" Cassie asked.

"NO!" He answered his eyes flashing a vibrant gold once more.

Cassie felt her lips turn upwards into a grin, Hank was jealous and it made Cassie happy for some reason. "Hank McCoy is jealous." Cassie said triumphantly.

Suddenly his face was a breath from hers, Cassie still and found herself caught up in the way his eyes held hers prisoner. "I am not jealous of that meat head." He breathed.

That was the last thing Cassie registered before she found him kissing her, it was light at first a sift brush of his lips against hers. Cassie let out a surprised breath and Hank took the opportunity to kiss her more deeply, Cassie didn't seem to have any control of what her body did next. Suddenly she found herself pressed firmly against the wood of the door, Hank's arms wrapped around her firmly and his mouth on her. Cassie should have been appalled but she just kissed him back feverishly, his tongue gently traced the seam of her lips begging for entrance which she gave. Cassie dug her hands into the fur on his arms, her fingers lost in its thickness.

Hank hadn't meant to kiss her but he would be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to, when he saw her at breakfast laughing with _Login_ of all people. Beast had roared and snarled even more when Hank saw the man look Cassie over, Hank felt his hands digging into the table top. Now Hank found himself kissing her like he was a drowning man and she a long drink of water, Cassie's lips were softer than he remembered and the way she smelled and tasted was divine. He couldn't stop himself from holding her close trying to get as much contact as he could with her. Then when he felt Cassie kiss him back, Beast roared in victory and Hank honestly wanted to as well. Her soft body just seemed to fit like a jigsaw against him, Hank slowly moved his lips from hers to the underside of her jaw and neck kissing the skin there slowly. Hank was desperate to touch as much of her as he could, he heard and felt Cassie take a gasp of air her small hands wrapping around him to pull him closer.

"Miss Cassie where are you!"

They both stiffened at the voice, Hank pulled his head away and met Cassie's eyes. Her face was flush and her eyes dazed he wanted to kiss her all over again and were about to as well before.

"Miss Cassie, Susie needs help with her gel!" Called Laura from the hallway.

Cassie gently but firmly pushed against Hank's shoulders, making it clear she needed to go.

Cassie felt so flustered she just wanted to stay right here pressed against this door in Hank's arms, but she couldn't blow off her duties.

"I have to go." Cassie whispered.

Hank nodded reluctantly, and then surprised Cassie by brushing another soft kiss to her lips before moving to open the door for her. Cassie shivered as his arms slid from around her and she lost the heat his body provided. "If you need any help at all just come find me." Hank breathed as he held the door for her.

Cassie knew her face was on fire as she scuttled out the door. _Dammit I was supposed to stay strong_ Cassie thought.

.

**Reviews plz I would like your thoughts good and bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie rubbed the slick gel across Susie's back, she kept thinking about earlier this morning and Hank. Her face burned as she remembered how she'd crumbled like a house of cards, under a kiss just a simple kiss, Cassie was stronger than that Cassie was Cassie… not Cara. Cassie loved her sister still even after the tragedy that happened, but Cassie never understood how Cara would let the same sleaze balls from before back into her life. No matter what they did to her, got Cara pregnant and ran, stole money, hopped up on drugs, passed her around like a party favor, or hurt her kids. Cassie didn't want to be that way, she didn't want to be so weak and just let Hank back into her like nothing happened. He'd left her at the altar of all places, it would have been one thing if he'd just simply gotten cold feet and wanted to wait some more. But no Hank had told her he loved her and wanted a life with her at the rehearsal the morning before the wedding, then the wedding came Cassie walked down the aisle to not see Hank there. After hours of fruitless searching Cassie went home hoping maybe Hank was there, only to find a message on her voicemail.

_Cassie, I'm so sorry I just can't marry you don't blame yourself it's not you… it's me I'm just not good enough for you. Goodbye Cassie.  
_But Cassie had blamed herself for him leaving, for months she had been inconsolable, at first Hank's parents had been pissed their son had just ditched Cassie like that and swore they would tell her why once they themselves figured it out. Cassie had her hopes high that maybe just maybe it was a mistake, maybe Hank's parents would find out what had happened and talk some sense into their son, and maybe this bad dream could still be turned around. Only to have her heart cut and torn into itty bitty pieces when she suddenly received a restraining order from Hank's parents in the mail, she was not to go within two hundred feet of them or their home. As well as a whole stack of restraining orders from the entire groom's side that Cassie had access to or was friendly with. Cassie couldn't even call them to find out why they suddenly didn't want a thing to do with her, because they had all changed their phone numbers and email addresses. Suddenly Cassie was heartbroken, alone, her ex somewhere in the world, and she couldn't even find out what she'd done to deserve such a thing.

Cassie felt her eyes burn as she remembered all that pain, did she really want to give him the chance for such a thing _again_? But she found herself reluctant to just let Hank go when he was so close to her, Cassie wiped the last of the gel onto Susie's back before she sent the little girl off to class. She'd had to gather her charges at twelve and head to a lab of sorts for them to practice maintaining control of their abilities. Cassie wasn't sure where this lab was at but she was sure her charges at least knew.

Cassie washed her hands off in the sink in her bathroom, one of the perks about being an adult her was that she got her own bathroom attached to her bedroom. Cassie looked at herself in the mirror trying to decipher what it was the woman looking back at her wanted.

.

Cassie spent the rest of the day tidying up, she just couldn't help it the other adults often did what they wanted until they were required to go take care of their kids, but Cassie just couldn't. Every time she turned around bowls were left out on the tables, shoes left in the middle of the hallways and it was second nature for Cassie to walk around and pick up after them even though there was like at least forty children. Cassie looked up when she heard someone giggle nearby; she saw Rogue standing in the Doorway of the dining room, another boy Cassie had seen her often with was there as well.

"Are you seriously trying to clean up after all these people?" Rogue asked.

Cassie bit her lip and shrugged. "I just don't know _what_ to do; Dylan and the rest of my kids are in class, I don't have to go find them all until close to twelve."

Cassie was older than Rogue yet she felt like an ignorant five year old, even more when the teen gave her that 'I pity you' look.

"You know most of the teachers if, they're not teaching are normally relaxing." Rogue offered.

"Uh, Thanks." Cassie said quietly as she watched Rogue and the boy leave.

_How do I relax in a strange place?_ Cassie asked herself with a sigh, just dumping the dishes on the table. Cassie walked away determined to just lay down in her bed, she jumped when suddenly a bell rang and kids shot out of doors heading for their next class. Cassie looked around as she watched as the students came and went. No one attempting to be tardy to class, no one was trying to skip class.

"Better school than most." Cassie said quietly.

"They fear Login catching them in the hallways."

Cassie jumped and turned to see the Professor in a doorway.

"Login?" Cassie asked.

"Login isn't one to be stuck in a class room all day, but he enjoys making sure the children are where they need to be during the day." The Professor clarified.

"Oh." Cassie replied dumbly, she just didn't know where she belonged here.

"Is anything troubling you my dear?" The Professor asked as he rolled up to her.

Cassie attempted a grin. "Is it that obvious?"

The man in the chair gave her a kind smile. "I don't have to be a mind reader to tell Miss Hall that you are troubled. "

Cassie was silent she didn't know what to say in this situation.

"Come my dear I have some time before my next class let's talk, I am willing to hear what it is that troubles you." The Professor said.

.

Cassie sat with Professor Xavier in his study drinking tea with him; she wasn't the type of person to talk with friends over tea. But Cassie found the small porcelain cup in her hands filled with warm tea soothing in a way. The fragrance coming from the cup was lovely; Cassie wished she was more knowledgeable on teas; all Cassie knew was that it was soothing, herbal tasting and slightly sweetened with honey.

"So tell me what is troubling you." The Professor asked.

Cassie bit her lip and tried o sort her thoughts out. "It's just this place is so amazing but… its not home for me, and I feel like I don't belong here. But it feels like I can't go back to New York, not after what all happened, and I just am confused about everything." Cassie sighed in defeat.

The Professor gave Cassie a kind smile. "Miss Hall, I can't change what happened in New York, as of for belonging here, just give it a few more days. You have only just arrived; the children need to be given a chance to get to know you."

Cassie thought about it for a few moments and knew he was right, but she just felt so out of place.

"Perhaps it would help you to feel more at ease here if things you are familiar with were here." The Professor offered.

Cassie gave him a questioning look.

"The police and law have been dealt with so you are no longer wanted for kidnapping, so I had thought perhaps you could accompany a friend of mine who will be going to New York tomorrow on business and settle things that were left unattended. Such as letting your niece Sasha know you are not dead, and as well as gather some things from your apartment to make you room here more comfortable."

Cassie felt her chest expand with hope at seeing Sasha again, and getting things from her apartment.

"That would be wonderful Professor Xavier, who is it I would be traveling with?"

.

"Alright the then Dylan open up." Hank said. Dylan opened his mouth and Hank peered into the boy's mouth his curiosity high. It was Dylan, Susie, and Laura's turn in the lab, Hank was overseeing in helping these children learn to tame and control their powers. But in order for Hank to help Dylan do such a thing, Hank had to learn exactly what all Dylan was capable of doing. From what Hank could see Dylan's fangs were tucked back against the roof of the boy's mouth.

"Can you extend your fangs please Dylan." Hank asked.

Dylan blinked up him in confusion and question. Hank turned to Cassie sitting in a chair next to him. "Does he know how?"

Cassie thought about it for a second before she replied. "I don't think he's ever brought them out except when he's scared or angry."

Hank crossed his arms over his chest and considered that, it wasn't an uncommon circumstance. Many of the mutations were brought by stress of some kind, and it was often a learning curve for both mutant and the instructors here to figure out how each individual person's mutation was brought on. Hank grabbed a cotton swab off the table next to him.

"I'm going to try to stimulate the skin around his fangs to see if maybe that will cause him to extend them." Hank explained to Cassie and Dylan. One thing he'd learned early on was that new mutants when you were trying to figure out what they could do, it was always best to explain what he was about to do.

Dylan opened his mouth once more and Hank gently ran the cotton swab along the fangs at first gently, letting to boy get used to the sensation before Hank moved to the sensitive skin at the base.

Dylan's made a face at the odd sensation; Hank moved the swab to see the boy's jaw twitch and the long needlelike fangs slide down. Fitting neatly into two almost invisible gaps near Dylan's canine teeth, Hank's shape eyes notice the liquid that was beginning to ooze from one fang. He quickly grabbed a vile from the table and placed it at the tip to catch it. Hoping this wasn't just saliva he was getting.

Cassie watched as Hank, the kiss they'd shared in the forefront of her mind. Cassie found herself looking him over broad shoulders and large muscles fitted into a tight dark navy blue sweater, making his fur seem even bluer in color. His glasses perched on the edge of his nose, the gears in his head turning and whirling. She watched as he held the glass vile up to his face and beheld the small amount of liquid there like a treasured gem. Even though he was curious about Dylan's mutation, Hank was being so gentle and caring with him.

Hank wrote some notes down into Dylan's file capping the vile and setting it aside. "Alright Dylan that's all for today, next up is Laura."

Dylan hopped off the table and Laura walked up next, Hank switched flies and looked over Laura's quickly.

"Alright Laura, from what Jean has put here I just need to see how far you have come at excluding the wants and emotions of people from a group."

"Yep, I've been practicing." Laura said confidently.

Hank smiled at the girl. "Alright then tell me then want of someone here."

Laura grinned. "Miss Cassie wants to kiss you!"

Hank dropped the folder he was holding, while Cassie covered her flaming cheeks with her hands.

Cassie felt her face on fire she wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Alright then!" Hank said loudly as he gathered up Laura's file and filled it out quickly.

Then he ushered the kids out of the lab telling them they had class to go too, leaving him and Cassie in the lab. Then he turned to her, Cassie's face was still red and hidden behind her hands.

They were both silent for a few uncomfortable moments finally hank cleared his throat, gaining Cassie's attention.

"Charles tells me that I will have a companion to New York."

Cassie nodded. "I hope you don't mind Hank."

"Of course not… Cassie about earlier." Hank shifted from foot to the other like a guilty school boy. "I'm sorry for that."

Cassie blinked she was confused. "Huh?"

"For kissing you this morning." Hank clarified.

Cassie wondered if that was her heart flopping about on the floor like a dying fish, for reason she felt like crying; again. Hank was _sorry_ about kissing her, first he was jealous and Cassie had been glad and confused now he was sorry and Cassie was now about to cry and still confused.

"O-Oh I didn't realize you regretted it I-I…" Cassie floundered around trying to think of something to say.

"Yes, I regret it very much and I want you to know that." Hank said with a rueful grin. He looked up from the floor and saw the look of pain on her face.

"Cassie, did I say something wrong?" He asked.

Suddenly Cassie jerked and a waterfall of tears fell as her look of pain shifted to one of rage. "You drag me into a room this morning have the gale to kiss me, and now you tell me you sorry for it Then ask if you said something wrong?" She screeched.

"You don't kiss a woman then tell her you regret the action you stupid man." Cassie snarled as she flung a book across the room at him.

She hated him; Cassie could honestly say she hated Hank McCoy. He left her at the altar with no reason why, messed with her emotions and now he apologized as if he'd simply left the cap off the toothpaste.

"Make up your mind stupid man; stop fucking with my easily fuckable emotions!" Cassie screamed at him tossing more heavy and most likely expensive books at him, the asshole dodged them like she was tossing pillows at him. Next thing she knew Hank was grabbing a clipboard from her hand and pinned her arms to her side. Cassie squealed and kicked and stomped on his feet.

"Wait you think I didn't like kissing you?" Hank asked in shock.

"That is what you said asshole!" Cassie hissed stomping on his instep making him groan in pain.

Hank stopped it all by sitting down on the floor her in his lap and wrapping one arm around her upper arms and pinning her legs to his side with another. Making Cassie even madder and cry harder finally she just bit him on the chest.

"Ouch stop abusing me!" Hank begged.

Cassie just bit down harder getting a mouthful of sweater and fur, she wanted to do a hell of a lot more than abuse him.

"Cassie I'm sorry that I dragged you into my bedroom, and kissed you without permission." Hank yelped when she pinched his thigh demanding to be released. He sighed in relief when she released the mouthful of sweater and fur she had, for such a small woman she certainly knew how to make him squeal. Beast purred in the back of Hank's mind wanting to make Cassie squeal for a different reason. Hank wondered how getting beaten could make his wilder half amorous.

"Huh?" She asked.

Hank felt Cassie relax and deemed it safe to release her legs as he brushed the tears from her face, as well at the long blue hair still stuck to her lip. Hank would bet he would find himself short a few more hairs when he removed his sweater tonight.

"I dragged you in a room Cassie, _that's_ what I regret doing." Hank said rubbing the pain from his pinched thigh.

Cassie felt her face light up and more of those damn water works. "Then say that stupid man, all you said was that you regretted kissing me!"

"yes, I realize that now and I am very sorry. I'm sorry I made you think that, and I'm sorry for fur you took the liberty of removing." Hank said rubbing the spot she'd bitten him at.

Cassie slumped against him her head against his chest, Hank felt her start shaking afraid he'd made her cry again her tilted his head to see. Yes, she was crying but now she was trying to muffle her laughter against him.

"I'm sorry I just can' believe how fucked up this was." Cassie laughed.

Hank couldn't resist the smile that crept along his mouth. "That would be my fault I think."

Cassie took a deep breath then something else clicked in her head, she looked up at him and noticed his glasses were gone. "Did you really tell me to stop _abusing _you?"

Hank chuckled. "Well you were."

Cassie giggled and pressed her face against him once more this time not taking fur with her. Hank couldn't help but laugh with her, it was a little funny. His sore thigh would dispute the fact, but Hank found the reward worth the mild pain. He had Cassie in his lap laughing against him, something that hadn't happened in a very long time and it felt good. Hank couldn't resist holding her closer, Cassie's laughter stopped and she looked up at him. Noticing the subtle change and how close they were to one another, Cassie felt him wipe the last of her over active waterworks away. Then he kissed her again softly before pulling away.

"Trust me Cassie, I don't regret kissing you." Hank said quietly.

Cassie nodded her face red from the close proximity, she wanted to kiss him back but the past held her back as she just stayed there neither pushing him away or bringing him closer.

.

**Alright readers thoughts please I know there are more you reading this than reviewing good or bad I want them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cassie was fast asleep in her bed having a lovely dream, Nico was there then suddenly he started crying and shrieking in pain as his chest bloomed red. Cassie woke up with a start at the good dream turned bad to realize the crying was in real life as well, Cassie heard sobbing and someone in her room as well as the door wide open, at first Cassie thought it was Dylan and he'd had a bad dream. But these cries were different and they sounded like a child in pain not scared, Cassie flipped her bedside lap on and almost cried herself. It was Susie the little girl was holding a bear and crying dressed in a soft pink night shirt, her skin was cracked and oozing blood and pus. Cassie realized somehow the little girl's silvery scales had gotten dry while she slept and were now flaking off from her very body. It was alarming to see spots were Susie's scales were missing and oozing a mixture of the girls blood and pus. The parts that she wasn't covered in scales was a scary shade of unhealthy gray, her green eyes dilated horribly and glazed over in a way that made Cassie think of the one gold fish she'd ever had and accidently kill.

"It HURTS!" Susie cried brokenly rubbing her eyes and a dull dry scale falling like a dead leaf from her arm onto the carpet.

Cassie jumped out of bed and picked the girl up carefully holding her trying to soothe her, Cassie didn't need to be a doctor to know she needed help with this and it was serious. Cassie dashed down the hallway and yanked the door to Hank's room open not bothering to knock. "Hank!"

Hank jerked awake making a very unattractive snorting sound as he awoke. "What, Cassie?"

Hank at first thought he was having a _very_ nice dream, Cassie in his room at night in nothing but a lacey pair of panties and matching nighty, but it was shattered when he noticed who she was holding and the crying.

"Hank I need you." Cassie said the fear evident in her voice.

Hank wished she needed him for different reasons

.

Hank filled his bathtub up to the brim with water, running to his lab at blinding speed to get the soap mixture that was used when Susie's skin got like this and mixing in a liberal amount.

"I don't wanna go in the water please I DON'T WANNA GO IN THE WATER!" Susie screamed into Cassie's shoulder as she clung to her for dear life. Cassie felt her heart tearing at the sound and was fighting tears herself.

"Hank?" Cassie pleaded hoping he knew another way.

Hank stood there in his bathroom in nothing but a pair of black boxers his fur ruffled from sleep. "There is no getting around this Cassie's her skin has dried out far too much for her gel, if she doesn't soak then…"

Cassie got the picture she could _feel_ Susie's skin getting worse with every moment, Cassie had wiped Susie face with the gentlest of touches, only for the skin on her cheek to crack and more pus and blood to ooze forth.

After some gentle persuasion and a promise to not leave Susie alone, Cassie was able to convince the scared five year old to sit in the tub. Cassie saw the pained look in Susie's eyes start to ebb, but the fear was clear as Susie held onto Cassie's hand for dear life.

Hank cleared his throat; Cassie looked up at him from her kneed position on the floor next to Susie in the tub. "Remember what we told you Susie _had_ to do twice a month?"

Cassie's lip trembled as she realized she would have to make Susie put her head under water, and breath. Cassie was crying now, it felt wrong to even think of such a thing let alone do such a thing, she kept telling herself Susie's mutation made it too where she would be fine. But Cassie held back her own sobs, as Susie's echoed throughout the bathroom while Cassie slowly coaxed Susie to dip her head under the waterline. Cassie felt cold the cool tile under her legs and the water at her arms was sucking up all her body heat, but Cassie refused to move her hand from Susie's. Cassie watched as Susie sucked in a big breath of water and it took all the strength in Cassie's body to not yank the girl from the tub and perform CPR on her.

"How long do I have to do _this_?" Cassie asked her voice quaking.

"A few minutes an hour it varies, Jean is normally the one who deals with this not me; I'm usually not around the manor when this sort of thing happens." Hank replied quietly.

Cassie nodded as she shivered from the cold and from the experience.

Hank looked down at this woman and felt his chest swell, Cassie may not admit it but she was _extraordinary, _it was three o'clock in the morning and she was here with Susie. Cassie could have left once she'd gotten Susie in the bath but here she was holding a child's hand underwater Cassie was stronger than she knew. Hank then realized Cassie was in next to nothing in his bathroom. A pair of pink panties and a nighty that stopped at her hips and the sleeves nothing more than strings, Hank didn't know whether to thank or beat the person who had gotten Cassie clothes, because they had clearly given it some thought. Hank hadn't gotten a good look at the front and he knew for his sanity's sake it was for the best. Hank turned for his bedroom quickly when he felt his body tart to react at all that skin exposed, this was _not_ the best time to be feeling horny. He quickly put the pants he'd worn before back on and grabbed his discarded sweater, he walked back in the bathroom with it.

"Here I brought you this." Hank said offering it to her to wear.

Cassie blinked up at him and reached her free hand up to it and realized with one hand prisoner in the water she wouldn't be able to get it on.

"I can't Hank, and I'll get your sweater wet." Cassie said glumly.

Hank snorted. "So what." He helped her put it on as best he could considering one hand was in Susie's death grip. "Do you think she'll let you switch hands?" Hank asked.

Cassie shrugged and lifted her arm up trying to get the massive sleeve up her arm so it wouldn't get soaked, when that was done she slipped her hand carefully out of Susie's grip and quickly reached her other hand in the water when the girl's eyes snapped open in panic. Hank slipped the sweater on the other half of her body quickly, causing the sleeve Cassie was trying not to get wet to fall down her arm into the water.

"Oh I'm sorry Hank." Cassie sighed.

Hank smoothed the sweater over her form, it was huge on her but it would serve to keep her warm at least. "Its alright Cassie, a little water won't kill it."

"But-"Cassie tried to protest, only to have a large hand cover her mouth briefly.

"Hush, she's fallen asleep it looks like." Hank said brushing wiping her face of for what felt like the hundredth time. "Would you like to go lay down? We only have a few more hours before we have to leave."

Cassie shook her head. "No, I'll want to be close to her."

Hank frowned he had no problem with missing a night of sleep, but Cassie was going to have to be stuck in a car ride with him and with more than a few cricks in her neck. "Are you sure you could take my bed Cassie, I won't be leaving her alone not until Jean wakes up at least." Hank offered.

Cassie shook her head, as she got as comfortable as she could here next to the tub while Hank sat down on the toilet and reviewed Susie's file. Cassie felt her eyes drooping after awhile she was really tired and the sweater she was wearing was large, soft, warm, and smelled like Hank. Cassie peeked tiredly over at said man; it hadn't escaped her notice when he was helping her with the sweater that Hank was half naked. His chest was covered in blue fur but Cassie could see the clear hint of muscle underneath, Hank was bigger than before Cassie noticed for the hundredth time, and a body that she would bet money on would make a professional football player jealous.

.

Hank peered over the folder when he heard someone walk into his bedroom, it was now seven o'clock in the morning. Jean walked into the bathroom and took stock of what she saw there, Hank and Cassie half naked and Susie in the tub asleep.

"How is she?" Jean asked.

Hank stood up and stretched feeling every bone in his spine pop, before he led Jean out of the small bathroom. Cassie was asleep somehow in that uncomfortable position on the floor, one hand still clenched in Susie's and her head rested against the tub edge.

"She appears stable now and after a while she fell asleep." Hank said his voice tired.

"Wait you mean you were able to get Susie in the tub and under the water without sedating her?" Jean asked amazed.

Hank felt a massive yawn escape. "Ah! Excuse me, no I didn't Cassie did."

Jean was stunned normally when something like this happened no amount of pleading or begging on Jean's part could get Susie anywhere near a bath tub. "I'm amazed normally I have no choice but to sedate her."

Hank shrugged. "Now what do we do then?" He asked.

"We need to move Susie to the medical lab, there is a tank in there for her a solution has been added to the water to help her feel better as well as keep her calm." Jean told him.

"Is there no other way?" Hank asked remembering the screams the child had made at the thought of being in water even if it made her pain go away.

Jean frowned sadly. "Unfortunately no, from what I saw she's going to need to soak for at least an hour more maybe two, and then be watched over carefully the tub was a good move on your part but there is no moving water to provide an air current for her lungs, that's why we have to move her to the tank."

"Will it hurt her?"

Hank and Jeaned turned when they heard Cassie speak from the doorway, her voice hoarse from sleep and hair sticking up in odd directions.

Jean shook her head. "No, the solution that gets added to the tank will sooth the sores and prevents them from becoming infected. But she can only stay in still water like that for so long."

"Why, I thought Susie needed water to keep her healthy." Cassie asked in confusion.

"She does but think about it this way, Susie's lungs have the ability to breath oxygen in the air and under water, like a frog but her mutation gives her the traits more akin to a fish or a shark, which means she has to have a water current going in order for her to breath properly. It would be like if you or I was breathing in and out of a paper bag, it would be alright at first before it became uncomfortable." Jean explained.

Cassie nodded, it all made sense to her she'd learned in science class that fish had to keep swimming in order to breath. "Okay do you want to move her now?"

Jean nodded. "Yes, I would before the rest of the children head to breakfast and also now while she's calm it will make getting her into the tank much easier."

Hank stopped Cassie from going and doing it herself. "I'll do I Cassie you have done enough; you really should get some sleep before we go."

Cassie shook her head stubbornly. "I want to make sure Susie gets settled in alright."

Hank relented but didn't let her carry Susie all the way to the lab, they had to hurry but be careful in a few minutes children would be flocking the hallways to go to breakfast. Hank carefully lifted the child from his bathtub, she weighted less than a feather they hadn't even removed her night gown from her. Hank watched as a scale fell off into the water of the tub.

_Poor child… and I thought my mutation was bad. This child's mutation causes her pain, and to bestow such a power on a girl who _feared _water with a passion Hank couldn't help but wonder if god was laughing at the mutant race sometimes._

_._

Cassie followed Jean and Hank through the hallways; they led her back to the lab and walked to another room attached to the lab Cassie hadn't noticed before. A small three foot high glass tank was sitting there filled with water and the bottom cover in sand, it looked like a normal fish tank complete with water filter to maintain a water flow as well as a bubbles stone. Only this tank was wide enough for a small child to fit easily.

Hank carefully lowered Susie into the water it was warm and the sand at the bottom soft, thankfully Susie hadn't woken up at the hurrying they'd done to get here.

"That should do it, you should both head back." Jean told them.

"What if she wakes up?" Cassie asked reluctant to just cut and run.

Jean placed a hand on Cassie shoulder. "She'll be fine this has happened to her before Cassie, it's scary and serious. But you dealt with it soon enough that I doubt anything horrible happened that she won't recover from. Besides you have to get the rest of your kids ready form class, they're going to be wondering where Susie is."

Cassie nodded she knew Jean was right, if both her and Susie didn't make an appearance Dylan, Laura, and Jason might worry. "Alright."

Cassie and Hank walked out of the lab, Cassie was tired and she was worried. She wanted to stay until she knew Susie was better, but she knew Hank had business to attend t and she couldn't keep him.

"Are you alright Cassie?" Hank asked.

"I just can't get the look of fear on Susie's face out of my head, I know she would have been fine but it just felt so _wrong_ to force her head underwater." Cassie said quietly.

Hank knew the feeling he still remembered the first time he'd seen Jean place Susie underwater, the child had been asleep but it had been alarming to watch at first.

They both jumped when they heard doors banging open, as children rushed to get downstairs for breakfast then class.

Cassie looked down at herself and Hank; she was still in nothing but her underwear and nighty Hank's sweater the only thing covering her, while Hank was still only in his pants from yesterday.

"Oh No I can't be seen by a bunch of kids like this Hank!" Cassie squeaked trying to hide behind his large body.

"But that means I can be?" hank asked when she forced him to stand in front of her and the quickly approaching hoard of kids.

"They love you Hank, and hate me so yes it's okay for a bunch of kids so see you half naked, besides you a guy I'm a girl." Cassie argued.

She had a point he realized. "Alright then." He agreed turning to her.

"Hank what are you?" Cassie asked ending in a squeal when she suddenly found herself tossed over one broad shoulder, his arm around her waist to keep her in place.

"Hank put me down!" Cassie hissed yanking at clumps of fur on his back roughly.

"Don't scream please Cassie, otherwise we'll be noticed." Hank said crouching.

"Huh?"

Cassie almost bit her tongue off when he suddenly jumped grabbing onto the banister of the floor above, and then did it again and again. Cassie watched as they got further and further from the ground and his feet helped keep him from falling, they grabbed onto things like a gorilla's. Cassie was amazed she didn't realize Hank could do _this_, he ran through the hallway of the third floor at a blinding speed then she found herself sliding down his chest as he deposited her at her door. Cassie's legs felt weak so she held onto him for a bit longer before she looked up at him finally. "Could you always do that?" Cassie asked breathlessly.

Hank could help but smile at the look of wide eyed wonder she was giving him, "It's a recent talent of mine."

Cassie blinked trying to clear her head. "Aren't you afraid of falling?"

Hank shrugged. "Not really these help me from doing that." Hank showed her his feet and Cassie watched as he wiggled his toes like fingers.

Cassie was still stunned she hadn't expected to end up of the third floor like that.

"Go get you kids ready then when you're done meet me at the front door so we can leave." Hank said pushing her towards her room.

Cassie nodded dumbly then stopped. "Oh here."

Hank felt his heart almost give out when saw Cassie pull his sweater up and over her head, it caught on her sleepwear for a moment giving him a glimpse of her navel. Before she finished pulling it over her head and handing it to him, Hank took it and found Beast purring at the sight of Cassie's breasts in that night gown. He had to fight to keep Beast in check as it wanted to do things he really didn't think Cassie wanted right now.

Hank walked to his room and closed the door, he couldn't resist pressing the sweater to his face. It smelled like water, cotton, and Cassie.

Hank quickly tossed it in the clothes hamper, and went to empty his bathtub suddenly he was in need of a cold shower.

.

**Thoughts comments? Good or Bad would be nice**


	9. Chapter 9

Hank drove through the streets of New York City, they'd had a late start this morning because Dylan had taken convincing that Cassie was indeed coming back, only now reaching New York City at almost 5:00 at night. Hank looked across the car at his traveling companion, she was asleep he'd covered her with his coat. But Hank doubted she was getting much rest, the car kept stopping, going, and turning Cassie's head bounced against the glass. Hank knew she was exhausted, both physically and mentally he doubted she had planned to deal with Susie's condition so soon. Hank watched as Cassie's head smacked against the window for the hundredth time when he stopped, waking her from her nap.

Cassie sighed and rubbed her head; she'd been trying to get some sleep, but could only succeed in falling into a light doze. Her skull vibrating with the window glass, she looked up and noticed they were in a hotel parking lot.

Hank parked and grabbed the umbrella; it was pouring rain outside which was a normal occurrence for New York, he stepped outside and ran around the other side of the car to get Cassie's door.

Cassie was immediately hit with the smell of rain, she stepped outside under the umbrella Hank held and shivered at the chilliness of the air.

Hank took the coat from the car and slipped it on her, it swallowed Cassie's much smaller frame.

"Thank you." Cassie said grateful for the warmth.

Hank smiled at her and placed a hand around her shoulders. "Come on let's get inside before you get sick."

"Me, what about you, you're not wearing a jacket of any kind." Cassie asked leaning closer into Hank's warm body trying to avoid the rain and stay warm. All Hank was wearing was a pair of dark pants, dress shoes, a white button down shirt, and suspenders instead of a belt, the coat that matched his outfit Cassie was wearing.

"I'll be fine what do you think all this fur is for?" Hank asked amusement evident in his voice. "Besides you were the one always getting colds if I remember right."

"I am not _that_ delicate Hank." Cassie huffed while burying her face against him from the wind and the rain. Cassie liked rain she liked the way it sounded it was just so soothing, but she hated being in it because she always got a cold.

Hank just chuckled as he led her through the front entrance, Cassie sighed in relief when Hank stepped away to shake out the umbrella and close it. They walked up to the front desk, Cassie stood to the side while Hank checked on reservations he'd made. Cassie couldn't help look him over, he looked so professional, even without his tie and the top most button of his shirt unbuttoned Cassie still found him appealing. Cassie held the coat tighter to her; she couldn't resist taking a slow breath, taking in the lingering scent there. She'd been doing it on the sly since the moment Hank had covered her with it, she could smell Hank on it. Cassie sighed as she realized she was in over her head with him. Cassie took another breath, her eyes sliding shut when she opened them to find Hank smiling at her. _Busted_

Hank felt his chest puff up slightly when he caught Cassie, it pleased him to think that she liked the way he smelled. He watched as Cassie's face turned a brilliant shade of red, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Now that I know our reservations are taken care of, would you like to go to your apartment now?" Hank asked still smiling.

Cassie nodded not saying a word her face still on fire; Hank led her back to the car once more holding the umbrella. This time hyperaware of the woman pressed so close to him, Hank took his time escorting her back to the car, trying to prolong this moment right here. His arm around Cassie's waist her safe from the rain and the emotional turmoil that was to come, Hank stopped her when she went to slide back into the car.

Cassie looked up in question her face still flushed; he had one strong arm around her waist holding her against him. Hank leaned down he didn't kiss her, he just nuzzled his face against hers, it was an affectionate gesture and made her heart skip around in her chest. The rain poured around them, but Cassie was warm and dry against him like this the umbrella over head. Cassie liked this he wasn't trying to rush her and she wasn't trying to push him away, it was just a nice center between the two. After what felt like forever Hank finally let her slip from him back into the car, before he hurried around to the other side to get in.

.

Cassie walked up the steps to her apartment on the third floor; her head was filled with cotton. It felt like the very air in the hallway was heavy. Cassie had to get a spare key from her landlord, when he'd seen her he'd looked at her like she was infected with a flesh eating virus. Some of the other people who lived in the same apartment building as her wouldn't look her in the face, or went right back in there apartments when they saw her coming. Cassie stood in front of her door, and realized it felt odd to think of this as her door. Cassie held the small key in her hand, the pads of her fingers tracing the sharp teeth, she suddenly felt reluctant to go in. Suddenly Cassie didn't want _anything_ from this place, she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of hands fall on her shoulders.

Hank rubbed Cassie's shoulders slowly he'd watched her courage leave her in leaps and bounds. Hank knew this would be difficult, but it had to happen. Hank slid one hand down her arm and took the cool piece of metal from her hand and unlocked the door himself.

The door opened with the slightest of creaks, Hank felt Cassie shudder.

"Its alright." He said quietly.

Cassie nodded before stepping inside, the air was still and had a stale feel to it, the coffee table was still on its side from the scuffle she'd had with Robert. Cassie stopped all together when she saw the splotch of color on her pristine white carpet floor; it was a dark shade of brown. Hank didn't let her stand there for too long before he physically forced her to move. Cassie allowed him to usher her into her bedroom, he used his large body to block the doorway and her view of the living room.

Hank watched her closely she wasn't crying at least not yet and that worried him. Cassie had never been one too hide her feelings from anyone, Hank could only imagine what she was thinking while she looked at the room her eyes had a dead quality to them.

"Take anything you or Dylan are in need of Cassie." Hank urged trying to break though whatever darkness had made her silent.

Cassie nodded and went to her closet for her suitcase, she started packing clothes at first, her eyes kept straying to the bed opposite her own. Finally Cassie straightened and debated with herself.

"Hank…"

"Yes!"

Cassie looked at him her eyes wide and pleading, before she finally pointed to the other bed. "Do we have time to maybe…"

Hank looked to the other single bed, he didn't need to hear the rest of the question to know what Cassie was asking, "Yes, we have time… but not tonight tomorrow perhaps."

Cassie nodded, turning quickly before she turned and pack with a renewed vigor feeling her eyes burning. _I will not cry I will not cry I will not cry_. Cassie told herself, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Her chest was tight she wanted to scream, cry, puke, rage, and just destroy everything in this small two bedroom apartment. It had been a place of love for her, a place where she could feel proud of her accomplishments, and a place where she felt safe and at ease. Now it was too small, made her feel like she couldn't draw in a proper breath of air, the feel of death and despair lay everywhere. Cassie didn't know how she could have ever considered living here, every where she looked pieces of Nico, Dylan, Sasha, Cara, and happier times were there.

.

Cassie stared out the window of the car not seeing anything, after she'd stuffed what she could into her suitcase and bags they left. Cassie didn't look back when they pulled away just stared out the window, she didn't care when Hank stopped the car it wasn't until she got out of the car that she realized this wasn't the hotel. Cassie looked around and felt her heart start to race, Hank walked around the side of the car and offered her his arm. Cassie took it unsure if she was able to remain standing; he led her up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Cassie waited with held breath before finally a man opened the door, he had dark chocolate skin and a close shaved head. He wore dress slacks and loose tie, clearly he'd just gotten back from court, defending who knows who from who knows what. His eyes were dark brown and shaped like almonds, Cassie' had never understood why Cara hadn't realized the jackpot she'd hit with him.

"Hey Marcus."

"I was wondering when I'd see you again." Marcus said.

"AUNT CASSIE!" Sasha squealed as she ran and tackled into her aunt.

Cassie held onto the girl and felt her chest tighten once more, Cassie held onto Sasha as if her life depended on it.

"I was wondering when you two would get here." Marcus told Hank offering his hand in greeting. The man was dark skinned and a very accomplished lawyer, the bone structure of a god and stood at 5'11 and a half and yet Hank still towered over him.

"We had a late start this morning, I'm just glad we got here when we did." Hank said with a shrug.

Cassie looked up at the blue furred mutant, and was having troubles breathing. "You?"

Hank shrugged once more. "I thought it would be a good idea while we are here."

Cassie made a promise to herself right there, when they got back to the hotel she was going to kiss this man and she swore she wouldn't stop.

.

For three hours Sasha refused to let Cassie's hand go and Cassie didn't want her too. It wasn't until bedtime that Sasha did. Then finally after tucking Sasha into bed that Cassie joined the men in the living room. She sat on the love seat with Hank; his large bulk took up most of it and required her to sit close to him. She didn't mind right now Cassie just wanted to hold onto this man with everything she had, she wasn't sure if she was brave enough to call the feelings she had for him love, but they were damn close.

"Are you going somewhere?" Cassie asked she'd noticed the boxed up things throughout the townhouse.

Marcus nodded. "Yes, Robert has been harassing me and Sasha."

"The police haven't caught him?" Cassie asked stunned. Her sister was in jail and the man responsible for Nico's death was _still_ on the streets.

"No, that bastard has done a good job of staying low." Marcus growled.

"How could they not catch him, and where are you going?" Cassie asked.

Marcus gave Cassie a look that told her she wasn't going to like this. "I'm going back to New Orleans, my mother has been badgering me to bring Sasha for years now. I have a chance to make myself a law firm down there, and I can't afford it if Robert does something to harm Sasha."

Cassie was having troubles breathing, she was losing Sasha too. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow evening."

Cassie' heart stopped. "So soon?"

"You have been gone for a while Cassie, and I won't let anything happen to my daughter." Marcus said firmly.

Cassie nodded. "I know and that makes me happy."

Cassie as happy, she was happy Sasha was alive and had a father who loved her and would take care of her, but she hated that her niece after all this was being snatched away from her. _I will not cry I will not cry I will not cry. _Cassie chanted in her head.

They talked for a while longer finally at ten Hank and Cassie took their leave of Marcus, Cassie kissed Sasha goodbye while the little girl slept. Marcus promised to send Cassie letters and keep her updated on Sasha's well fare.

The car ride to the hotel was both short and forever, Hank walked Cassie in, stopping only to pick a package up from the front desk. He opened the door to their room and ushered Cassie in.

It was only one room but huge and two queen sized beds in it. "I'm sorry I was unable to book two rooms , reservations for this hotel need to made in advance and its only because I'm a frequent customer that the hotel was able to make these arrangements on such short notice." Hank apologized.

Cassie placed her same bag from Xavier's on a bed, she wasn't able to touch her suitcase from the apartment. "It's alright Hank, and thank you so much." She said gratitude evident in her voice.

Then she stepped to him, fully intending to keep the promise she'd made herself, when she got close Hank stepped away from her and placed a hand between them. She was confused, he was _denying_ her?"

Hank held the small brown package in his hands like it was the beyond precious. "Don't thank me just yet Cassie, I'm not sure if giving you this now is right. But then again I don't know when the right time would be, but I just know it is right to do this."

Cassie was confused beyond belief when Hank handed her the package from the front desk, it was the size of a shoe box the word fragile stamped across it a billion times. Cassie opened it curious, inside was another box this one smaller and black, and packed with Styrofoam peanuts to prevent damage. Cassie set the box down and dug the smaller box out, she heard Hank speaking behind her.

"When you told me what happened I simply had to know what happened, it just wouldn't settle until I knew what had happened to him. I need you to understand Cassie, I left you in at a very bad time but I did love you and still have strong feelings for you. I also came to care for all of them as much as you did when we were together, every single one and I couldn't leave him alone." Hank said quietly.

Cassie inspected the box it was heavy and the size of a container for sugar, the front had a template on it.

_**The Remains of Nico Hall**_

Cassie felt her eyes water and any and all attempt she'd made to be strong was smashed like crystal on the floor, Hank had checked out to find out what had happened to Nico after he'd died.

"My parents didn't bury him?" Cassie asked her voice high.

"No."

"Cara?"

"Couldn't do anything from jail."

"He was alone?"

"Yes, he was cremated because no one came forth to claim the body and make arrangements." Hank answered quietly.

If there had been one thing Hank had learned fast when he'd started to date Cassie, was that the kids were part of the package, and it was only natural that while he had grown to love her he'd come to love each of those kids. He'd debated with himself for a long time before he'd made this decision, he wasn't sure if Cassie was ready to deal with this, he had gone back and forth on whether or not to do this now and here. Before finally deciding it was better to just get all this turmoil out of the way and hope to god it didn't break Cassie into a million pieces. Hank saw Cassie place a trembling hand on the top of the box and lunged forward.

Cassie jerked when she felt a hand on hers preventing her from opening the box, and an arm around her waist holding her tightly. Cassie looked up into Hank brilliant eyes, it just wouldn't compute in her head that Nico was in this box, and for some reason she'd wanted to open it and peer inside.

"Don't." Hank said gently but firmly, he knew without a doubt that opening that box was _not_ help Cassie in any way shape or form. Then he felt his heart drop when Cassie finally started to cry.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Hank just turned her and held her, knowing this was going to last a while, Cassie wasn't meant for bottling her emotions up. He held her while she cried and sobbed brokenly, the box of Nico's remains clutched tightly between them, it dug uncomfortable in his chest but he ignored it.

"Don't apologize, you are not at fault." Hank soothed.

"But I feel like it!"

Hank felt twisted inside, maybe he shouldn't have given it to her, at least not yet. But then again when was it a good time to give a woman you cared for a box with the remains of her six year old nephew in them..

.

**Sad chapter but I promise they won't always be thunderstorms and death but it just felt right to get these chapters out of the way first after all Hank and Cassie still have some hurdles and bumps to go through before its all sunshine and pillow for them. Reviews would be nice please and Happy Fourth of July my readers. **


	10. Chapter 10

Cassie stared blankly at the wall, it was morning but Cassie felt anything but rested. She wasn't sure if she'd fallen asleep or just had moments were she mentally checked out. All Cassie knew was that her eyes hurt and probably bloodshot. Cassie felt as if she'd been in this hotel bed for days staring at the black box on the end table. When only she had been in bed for a night, Cassie could hear Hank in the adjourning living room trying to be quiet with his phone call. But Cassie had been very aware of Hank McCoy in the bed next to her during both her moments of lucidity and insanity.

Cassie heard Hank finish his phone call and step back into the bedroom and stop, she could feel him staring at her.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Hank asked. Clearly not fooled by her amateur attempt at sleeping… or playing dead for that matter.

"I'm not hungry." Cassie replied softly.

Hank frowned sadly, Cassie was clearly depressed and he couldn't blame her for it. But her health in both body and mind was first and foremost to him.

After some gentle coaxing Hank was able to get Cassie to sit up and eat a banana and yogurt for breakfast, it was better than nothing.

Cassie watched as Hank kept receiving phone calls, and every time he would step into the other room to take it. They never lasted long a few moments at the most before he would walk back in a smile on his face as if nothing had happened. After the tenth call Cassie couldn't take it anymore.

"You are certainly a very wanted man today, what was it you said was here?" Cassie asked. "You seemed very interested in whatever was outside the room throughout the night."

Hank coughed and looked away; he had hoped that Cassie had been unaware of that. But then again it was obvious that she had gotten little to no sleep last night, so it was stupid of him to think she hadn't noticed.

"I work in the government with Mutant Relations; I try to smooth things over between the normal average human population and the mutant population. I am trying to make things easier for mutants in the country, as well as help the government in dealing with mutants who have fallen into their hands by mistake."

Cassie looked at the man across from her, she had known that Hank's job was something high up but she hadn't thought _that_ high up.

"Hank that's amazing." Cassie said honestly.

Hank shrugged. Not telling her that it wasn't as glamorous as she thought, the realty of his situation was he was only there for the government to look good. He was there not to help the American government grow and learn tolerance but he was there to be stared at, he was there to help them be rid of what many of the higher ups called _the mutant situation_. They thought that Hank was there to tell them every dirty secret he knew of mutants to make termination easier for them. Many times he had passed information of mutants onto the Professor, mutants that were becoming a problem and popping up on the radar for the wrong reasons. But he was determined that his position was more beneficial from the inside that he was from the outside, which meant jumping through a few hoops every now and again.

"So what's it like?" Cassie asked.

"Tedious." Hank replied. "Are you finished?"

Cassie nodded before throwing her trash away in the waste basket next to her bed.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Closure hopefully." Hank said without thinking.

Cassie blinked wondering what _that_ meant.

..

Cassie gave her purse to the security guard who checked it before he sent her through the metal detector. He gave Hank a shrewd look, clearly debating whether to let him in or not, Cassie held her breath she needed him with her, Cassie feared doing this alone very much. Cassie let out a sigh of relief when he was finally waved through; they were given badges with the word VISTOR printed in big bold letters. Cassie pinned it on only partially listening to the guard as he explain the rules to her, no touching the prisoners, no giving them items of any kind, no bating other prison mates.

Cassie and Hank were led to a table in a heavily watched room, by both camera and guards. Cassie bit her lip and fidgeted like crazy, she jumped when a large hand clasped her own under the table.

"Relax." Hank breathed quietly against her temple.

Cassie stopped breathing at the intimacy, if she turned her head up just slightly would he kiss her?

There was a clearing of a throat making Cassie jump, the guard had returned and held Cara by the shoulder as he sat her down across the table from them. Cara looked like shit prison life had clearly not done her any favors; her hair was crudely chopped close to her ears. Her eyes looked very similar to Cassie's not just in color but in wretchedness. Only the bags under Cara's eyes were more predominate and Cassie's eyes were nowhere near having the hard light that Cara's had.

Cassie opened her mouth to say something, but Cara beat her to it. "You look good sis' who the hell is this?"

Cassie was silent she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do she was at a loss Cassie was looking at a familiar stranger.

"I've changed some since we last met Cara." Hank said acknowledging her over the table.

Cara's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, then she sneered at Cassie. "You went running to this freak when you were all alone."

Cassie gasped she could feel the tension radiating from Hank, neither one of them had been expecting _that_ one. Then Cassie felt rage. "For your information this man is the reason why I and your surviving son didn't die. It's because of him that Dylan didn't end up in the system, your _mutant_ son might I add."

Cara gritted her teeth and glared at her twin. "Whose fault is it that he almost ended up in the system in the first place."

Cassie felt her gut turn upside down and inside out. "You blame _me _for Nico's death and you being in jail?" Cassie's voice was high almost to the point of shrieking.

Hank had to hush her gesturing to the guards throughout the room, as well as the other inmates being visited by family. Cassie had to take a deep breath before she was able to speak.

"You think I'm the reason why?" Cassie's voice calm the opposite of her insides which demanded she claw Cara's eyes out.

"Yes, if you had just minded you own business then Dylan would be normal, I wouldn't be in jail, and Nico would be…" Cara's breath hitched at that one.

Hank watched the sisters in silence, in body they were similar, but in spirit and mind they couldn't have been more different. Cassie was calm to Cara's ferocity, Cassie unsure to Cara's confidence, Cassie quiet to Cara's volume and in Cassie's mind she was lacking to her twin. Even now they were night and day, Cara's was broken while Cassie had persevered and she looked twice as strong as her sister had ever been. But one thing hadn't changed about them, Cara was determined to place the blame of her misfortune on anyone and everyone but herself, and Cassie was silently letting herself be walked on.

"You bitch I was fine I loved him and you came in and ruined it all. If you had just let things be Robert wouldn't have done a thing, if you hadn't made a grab for that gun Nico would be alive."

Cassie felt her heart stutter she knew she wasn't responsible for any of this, Robert had brought the gun to the apartment and drawn it, and Cara had brought Robert even after they had both agreed he wasn't allowed inside. Cara was the one with multiple warrants out for her arrest which had turned her one year sentence into ten. But why was that little voice inside Cassie that whispered dark things making her doubt all this, Cassie felt the first tear fall. She hadn't wanted to cry here of all places, in front of Cara of all people, but it was hard because Cara was hitting on weak points in Cassie and Cara knew it. It was hard to stay strong someone you trusted and loved was tearing your inner armor apart like wet paper. It was hard to defend against something like this, Cassie was confused and hurt as of why Cara would do this to her, why she would do this to herself, why she would put her kids in danger, why she would refuse to acknowledge the fact that Robert had killed his own son. But most of all why Cassie couldn't seem to find her voice, why couldn't she speak out against Cara?

_Because you always let Cara win even when she was wrong_ Cassie's inner self whispered.

Both Cassie and Cara jumped when the table they sat at shook violently, Hank's large hands had slammed down on the table top and he towered over them.

Hank snarled at Cara.

Cara shivered as she looked up at him, his eyes flickered and his teeth seemed scarier now that he was growling like a beast at her.

"S-sir I'm afraid you need to leave." Squeaked a voice.

Hank's head snapped around and glared down at the guard, before he huffed and helped Cassie up with more gentleness that thought possible at the moment. Then he was walking them to the door leaving a stunned Cara behind.

Cassie could feel the tension and the… _ferocity_ in Hank's body, yet the arm around her shoulders was protective and gentle. Cassie knew without a doubt that he could have snapped her like a twig, but instead he held her against him while they walk with one hand, and another brushed against her face lightly removing the evidence of her crying from her face.

.

Hank remained tense the ride from the prison back to the hotel all the way to the elevator, where he now had Cassie pressed to the wall with his body. As they made their way to the floor that the room was on, no words were said Hank just held her pressed between the wall and him being careful not to crush her. Cassie felt comforted no words, just him pressing his nose to her hair then breathing slowly. Cassie couldn't explain it but she felt more comforted by this… _animalistic_ gesture than if he were speaking to her. Cassie could feel him hum when she tilted her face up and nuzzled her nose against his, Cassie normally wouldn't have been cuddling with a blue furred mutant in an elevator. But right now she didn't give a fuck, she didn't give a fuck about the fact he was her ex, she didn't give a fuck about the fact they could be busted at any moment. Cassie just wanted to live in this moment, she just wanted to lose herself in the way Hank smelled and felt.

Hank slowly started to inch his face down, the intent to kiss obvious, and honestly that intent was all over Cassie's face as well.

They jerked when the elevator dinged and the door opened, people walked in giving Hank and Cassie mixed looks of amusement and disgust. Hank grunted before he quite literally carried Cassie out of the elevator onto their floor, then into the room.

"You're a lot stronger than you realize Cassie, and Cara is a weak and broken woman to blame all these hardships on you." Hank said quietly for the first time since they left the prison.

Cassie nodded knowing he was right, and then a yawn to put a dinosaur to shame exploded from her mouth.

"Ah- Sorry Hank."

Hank just laughed softly then ushered her to bed, "It's alright take a nap Cassie you have had an eventful day."

Cassie nodded but hesitated and held onto Hank still, she wasn't ready to give _this _up yet his warmth, his smell.

"Would you sleep with me?" Cassie asked in a rush.

Hank looked at her in bewilderment. "Huh?"

"I don't mean sex, I mean I was hoping you would lay down with me and well you know…" Cassie covered her red face, she felt stupid. You don't ask a man to lie in the same bed as you and just sleep.

Cassie heard a soft thump and peaked from behind her hands at him, he wasn't trying to run away he was _taking his shoes off._ Cassie heart was not skittering around in her chest no way that was her Cassie silently said as she climbed into bed and felt Hank wrap his around her from behind. His warm body almost instantly making her fall asleep Cassie sighed before she cuddled back against him.

.

**Hey guys I know I have been MIA for quite awhile ever since july but I'm alive and missed you guys. I would love it if u reviewed good thoughts and bad just simply be mature about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hank wasn't very tired but he was _very _content with laying here, Beast wasn't though determined to turn Cassie's nap into something a little more adult rated. It didn't help when Cassie sighed in her sleep and cuddle further back against him in her sleep.

_She needs sleep. _Hank snapped at Beast; bring the memory of her tired face up in his mind's eye. Beast grumbled before finally settling once more. Hank sighed then looked down at the woman in bed with him, he really wanted to be able to go back to how they once more, it was obvious Cassie wanted it as well but she was fighting it for some reason. Hank was unsure of why and honestly he wasn't sure if he _wanted _to know. Hank sighed trying to think of what he was going to do next; he couldn't make the time to personally drive Cassie back to the mansion. It was one of the reasons for the many phone calls he'd placed during the night, things here in New York were not all sunshine and rainbows. A group of very close minded humans had been causing a lot of uproar in and out of the city, the biggest consisting of a very disturbing YouTube video which Charles had swiftly removed and traced. What Hank was unsure of was why he'd sent _Hank_ to New York under the pretense of getting Cassie's unfinished business settled, while he did some reconnaissance on the group and how drastic of measures they may need to take. Hank wasn't exactly built for covert operations; he was the poster child for Mutants. R. Us.

Hank felt his chest tighten as he looked down at the woman sleeping safely against him, she was so delicate. Hank couldn't imagine for a second putting her in a situation where she would be at risk. Beast growled softly in the background, shoving to the forefront and wrapping themselves around Cassie's body protectively. Hank didn't resist but allowed it to happen, and found himself burying his face in her curls. He hadn't told her and honestly if Hank had it his way, Cassie would never know.

.

Cassie woke to a heavy sigh of air Right. In. Her. Ear. Cassie carefully took stock of her situation and realized it was Hank, she wondered if he could bury his face any further in her hair. When they had dated this had been one thing that had driven Cassie up the wall about sharing a bed with Hank, he had a problem with breathing in her ear. Which was an extremely weird sensation when you were trying to sleep, and something Cassie had forgotten about only now to remember it and be annoyed once again. She couldn't even go back to sleep because He. Was. _Breathing_. In. Her. Ear!

Finally Cassie couldn't take it she was comfortable with spooning with Hank in bed, but not with him panting in her ear. She turned over until she was facing him, he was asleep. Cassie looked up into Hank's sleeping face, he looked so relaxed Cassie yawned and rubbed her eyes. She wondered how much longer they would be here in New York City, she was beginning to worry about Dylan as well as see how Susie was after the condition they had left her in.

Something buzzed on the end table, Cassie peered over Hank's shoulder to see his phone ringing there, and Hank slept right through it like he always did. Cassie rolled her eyes unless he was sleeping with his phone in hand he would never wake up to it ringing while on vibrate. Cassie carefully moved away from him, being careful not to wake him.

_I better answer it, it might be someone important and if not I can at least take a message for him. _Cassie decided as she picked the pulsating phone up and answered it without reading the caller ID.

"Hello?" Cassie answered softly.

"Cassandra?"

Cassie blinked. "Professor Xavier?"

There was silence on the other side then he spoke once more.

"Cassandra where is Hank?"

"He's asleep right now Professor, would you like me to wake him?"

"No, actually Cassandra I would like to talk to you, could you go into another room so as not to wake Henry up?"

Cassie swiftly walked into the other room shutting the door behind her. "Is everything okay Professor, is it Dylan is Susie alright?"

"Calm down Cassandra, Dylan is alright he is interacting with the other children very well, and Susie is better after her ordeal." Xavier said calmly stopping her from panicking.

Cassie was silent as she sat down on the plush sofa, she couldn't think of any other reason as of why Xavier was calling. Cassie felt a trickle of fear maybe he was having second thoughts about her staying at the mansion.

"Is everything alright?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, Cassandra everything here is alright, I simply wonder if Henry has told you about why I had him sent to New York City."

Cassie blinked. "He hasn't given me reasons, and I honestly haven't asked for details."

"Hmmm, I had hoped he had told you the reasons why I had Henry travel to New York City, with _you_."

"I thought it was because Hank was already heading this way, and I had to get things settled here." Cassie said confused.

"It was one of the reasons, but I was hoping that maybe while you were there you could help out with something."

"What do you need help with," Cassie squeaked when the cell phone was suddenly snatched from her.

Hank stood behind her scowling, then placed the phone to his ear. "Charles we talked about this, I said no." He growled into the phone.

Cassie frowned. "That was rude Hank!" She sat up trying to the phone back; she was curious now as to what the Professor wanted.

Hank held her off with one hand and argued with the Professor over the phone with the other hand, Cassie stood up on the couch she was determined to get the phone, and Hank was determined to not let her have it. Hank winched when she yanked as the fur on his arm.

"Hank you can't hide things from her not anymore at least!" Charles chided.

"Hank you Neanderthal give me the phone." Cassie shrieked

Beast was prowling around in Hank's head snarling, having Charles in one ear and Cassie in the other was stressful. Hank was losing his grip on things, it didn't help when Cassie began to try and climb her way over his arm to grab the phone.

"ENOUGH!"

Cassie squeaked as she was hauled over Hank's shoulder, and the poor phone in his hand smashed to smithereens, Cassie shrieked and hit him on the back.

"You backwater man put me down!" Cassie yelled.

Then got her wish when she was dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the bed, Cassie opened her mouth to say something. Then stopped at the wild look in Hank's eyes, his eyes were doing the flashy thing again. She watched as he took long erratic breathes.

Hank breathed slowly. _Put the Beast back in its cage._ Hank chanted ignoring the sound of protest Beast made, he wasn't ready to tell Cassie about his squatter yet.

"Hank what's going on?" Cassie asked.

Hank sighed and sat down on the bed and massaged his temples, Cassie scuttled over to him tentively she placed her hands on his shoulders. What was so bad about what the Professor wanted from her?

Hank rubbed his throbbing head, it was just his crappy luck that he wasn't able to keep this under wraps, Hank looked over his shoulder at Cassie.

"Could you maybe forget that phone call ever happened?" Hank asked. Cassie pursed her lips at him, her look saying everything he needed to know.

Hank sighed in defeat. "I'm here in New York because of a very troubling video seen on the internet of all places."

Cassie rubbed his shoulder blades slowly. "What was on the video?"

"I'm not going to tell you the details, just know that a young man and woman with mutant abilities and looks were captured by a group of violent non-mutants and _harmed_." Hank shuddered as he replayed that video over in his head.

Cassie felt her stomach roll, clearly whatever was on the video had Hank very upset.

"Charles wanted me to come to New York in hopes of finding out more about this group and their plans…"

Cassie blinked and waited, Hank had gotten quiet suddenly. "Hank, what does that have to do with me?"

Hank blinked then sighed. "You're Human."

Cassie frown she was missing something she didn't understand what _that_ of all things had to do with this, "Hank I'm going to need you to spell it out for me."

Hank turned and looked at her. "The reason why you're here is not only to gather your things but Charles thinks that you will be able to get more information on this group than anyone else, since you have the ability to _blend_ into a group such as this."

Cassie blinked once more while her mind slowly pieced it all together, Hank watched Cassie's face closely it was devoid of emotion before she finally gave him a shaky smile.

"Sure thing." Cassie said while her subconscious had a field day.

_Charles Xavier thinks that me Cassie Hall, can go 007 James Bond on a group of mutant hating bigots. Sure why not after all I cry when I read touching Hallmark Cards and stub my toes, clearly I was made for this job. After all they will expect Hank to go Hulk Smash on them, not drown from a cry fest. You got this Cassie get your mojo goin show these bitches and just go Austin Powers on their ass. Oh wait you don't have any damn mojo to pull out of your ass now do you!_


	12. Chapter 12

Cassie took another shaky breathe as Hank adjusted the scarf around her neck, and then fumbled with the glasses she wore. After Cassie had finally found her voice and Hank a new cell phone, they had called the Professor and told him of Cassie's willingness to help with this matter. Cassie for the past three days had put on a rather straight and believable front of being calm and at ease about the whole, while her insides were having a meltdown. The Professor had after the call back had so kindly overnight shipped them a package containing things that Cassie may need. A fake ID with false information on it, a pair of phony glasses with a mini camera built into the thick black frame, as well as a pair of eye color changing contacts and washout hair dye. After Hank had helped her Cassie now was a black haired woman with brown eyes, wearing a pair of thick square framed glasses and her hair in a rugged pony tail covered by a floppy green hat. Cassie was also wearing clothes she would normally never wear, like this woven brown poncho that was long enough to thankfully hide the hip hugging waist band to the jeans she wore. Personally Cassie though she looked more like she was going to a 'Save The Environment' gathering, not infiltrate a group of hostile humans set on causing harm to anyone and thing not normal.

For the past three days Hank had been merciless in his attempts to convince her to not do this, he was at his wits end as scenario after scenario played in his head of things that could go wrong. Beast was for the first time in its existence in agreement with him, it was hard to not let Beast take control and throw Cassie over his should and flee with her, Hank personally liked the idea of hiding Cassie away from the world in a cabin in the woods. Hank knew her better than Charles Xavier, he knew that Cassie was terrified, and she was doing this because she felt obligated. Hank had gritted his teeth when Charles had sent them a package filled with cheap ways of protecting Cassie from being discovered. If Charles had given Hank the time he would have built an image inducer for her, not spray her hair black and give Cassie colored contacts. The methods were cheap but did the job they were meant for, unless you knew what to look for you wouldn't know it was Cassie.

"What's your name?" Hank asked the hundredth time.

"Erin Cress." Cassie replied softly.

Hank frowned at how unsteady her voice was, he turned to go thru the dummy bag once more, a wallet with a driver's license, a few receipts and cards for good measure, as well as a sum of cash for cab fair or food.

Hank had been quizzing her relentlessly these past few days, on general information incase she was asked.

"Hank I'll be fine, like I'm just going and coming back right?" Cassie asked trying to stay calm.

Cassie jumped when he spun around his eyes doing that crazy flash again, "You're not _just_ coming back you _are coming back_!" Hank snarled viciously his canine teeth looked very sharp suddenly.

Hank was barely able to keep Beast in check, he was stressed and didn't like this plan at all, Hank was almost frothing at mouth when Cassie placed a hand on his arm.

"I'll be back Hank, I'll be fine I promise." Cassie said assured him.

.

Cassie had finally been able to peel herself away from Hank; the man had gone from trying to persuade her with words to just kissing her brains out. Which had gotten her to almost change her mind; Cassie bit her lip and flushed she told herself over and over that she wasn't caving but she knew it was a lie.

"We're here lady." The Cab driver rasped back at her, Cassie jumped and quickly paid the man her cab fare. Cassie exited the cab and waited for it to pull off before she crossed the road, Cassie held the pamphlet that Hank had given her.

_**Tired Of Being Oppressed By Freaks **_

_**Want to Meet Others like You**_

_**Abused and Used by the Mutants of Society**_

The paper went on to tell about how the human race was being oppressed and the government allowing it to happen. Cassie bit her lip as she looked up at the warehouse that had been listed on the paper. But it looked abandoned windows were boarded up and it was spray painted. Cautiously Cassie entered the warehouse and continued t be confused, it was completely empty and dark inside. Cassie felt her legs begin to shake, she really was scared she couldn't seem to make herself leave the doorway and walk further into the dark.

_Oh my God Charles Xavier seriously thinks that I'M the right person for this job, I'm afraid of being alone in this dark place and he thinks I can do this?!_

Something shuffled across the floor to Cassie's left, she felt the moment when she went from nervous fear to the point of almost terror. Cassie starred trying to see something in the pitch black that surrounded her, then screamed when something slammed into her pushing her away from the door and the light it let in. Cassie fell to the cold stone floor something was leaning over her; her glasses had fallen off and slid across the floor. Cassie really was beginning to regret coming here; right now she wanted nothing more than to be back at the school with Dylan. Or in the hotel room still getting kissed like crazy from Hank, Cassie whimpered when her attacker stuck its face close to hers.

Then she heard a groan of pain and she felt her attacker move away from her.

Cassie shut her eyes as the lights suddenly came on blinding her, a couple of male voices shouting.

"Hey, get away from her!"

"Damn, animal you ain't supposed to attack them."

Cassie was suddenly being helped to her feet and dusted off, she was being asked if she was alright by three men.

"Here darling, sorry about that thing it's just supposed to tell us if you a mutant or not, not attack." A man with black hair and mustache told her.

A man younger than the black haired one handed her the glasses and hat she'd been wearing, as well as a little packet of tissues. "Here don't cry I'm sorry it scared you."

Cassie used the tissues she'd been given feeling embarrassed a couple of men she didn't know were fussing over her like mother hens. Cassie jumped when she heard a squeal of pain, her attacker was a man, and Cassie used the word loosely. He wore a pair of ragged jeans; his hands were cuffed behind his back, welts bruises and many other wounds covered his bare chest, his eyes had a trapped quality to them Cassie couldn't even begin to tell what color his hair was for how filthy he was. He writhed around on the floor in pain, and it was then Cassie noticed the collar around his neck, Cassie gasped as she realized it was a shock collar normally worn by dogs.

The men around her took her horror at the collar for fear from the man they had tied and beaten like an animal.

"Don't worry Miss he won't hurt you, we'll make damn sure of that."

"Look at your hands they're all banged up, damn thing really hit ya' didn't he."

"Zack light that bitch up again."

Cassie stood there and watched with horror as the man with the black hair called Zack pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The mutant they had acting as guard dog writhed on the floor screaming in pain, and Cassie felt her heart pang when he looked at her with dull green eyes. Eyes that pleaded for her to help him, she wanted to cry all over again as she was lead away from him into a basement of the warehouse.

_I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this._

.

Hank paced the room of the hotel room like a caged animal; he had been watching Cassie's progress from his laptop, the camera in her glasses sending images back to his computer. He'd almost torn his door down when she'd been attack upon entering the warehouse, and then he was horrified at everything Cassie had been forced to go through. From seeing the young mutant they had chained to listening to some of the stories these men and women had on mutants and what had been done to them. Many of these people had been harmed in horrifying ways by mutants and had a plausible reason for hating mutants, Hank just wished they could see it was the same thing for many mutants as well. The one they had chained up a shining example of humanity's cruelty against its own race, he could only imagine how Cassie had felt through her experience. Right now she was thankfully on her way back to the hotel, Hank waited impatiently for her to get back. He stilled when he heard someone knock on the door, then yanked the door open to see Cassie there.

Cassie felt Hank grab her shoulders and yank her inside, she found herself pressed back against the door, Hank's face buried against her neck. Cassie wanted nothing more than to get lost in those big arms of his, but first she wanted to wash the lies off her body.

"I need to take a shower Hank, this dye itches horribly." Cassie said quietly.

Hank nodded before he let her slip from his arms reluctantly, then sighed as he went back to his computer and replayed the video footage he had. So far it looked like the group was at least fifty members strong, maybe most likely more. So far this gathering had been about exchanging stories and battles scars, he had a feeling this wasn't the main group. They were all to tame to be the reckless people who had tortured that mutant couple in the video, Hank got the feeling this meeting was just to figure who was serous and who wasn't. Hank would bet that they were attempting to weed out the weak for the true believers; he'd noticed that towards the end of the meeting folded slips of paper had been given out, but only to certain people. Cassie hadn't been given one, most likely due to the fact that she had held back when they had all shared their stories. Hank heard Cassie come out of the bathroom and he quickly opened up a new screen with his email on his laptop. He was stunned when Cassie crawled into the bed he occupied and cuddled against his side, Hank didn't question it he just set his computer aside and wrapped his arms around her. Cassie buried her face in his neck, her hair was still wet and smelled like her favorite shampoo; vanilla. Hank breathed it in eagerly, he'd always loved the way it blended with Cassie's natural scent.

"I'm sorry." Cassie mumbled against Hank's neck.

"For what?" Hank said quietly against her damp hair.

"For not getting invited to the next mutant hating meeting… and because I'm going to cry!" Cassie sobbed.

Hank just held her and waited knowing from experience there was no stopping this, he would have to wait for Cassie to finish crying, no matter how much it made him hurt.

.

Cassie blinked open her eyes, she hadn't realized it but she'd fallen asleep and something had woke her up. The clock on the table by the bed read, 3:00am Cassie blinked when she felt her neck being kissed, Cassie knew it was Hank she felt him nuzzle the spot he'd kissed.

"Hank?" Cassie said quietly.

There was a growl against her skin, which made Cassie's half closed eyes snap wide open, Hank pulled away from her and looked down at her. His eyes were that bright vibrant gold again, and his teeth seemed to be shaper if at all possible. He leaned down again and nuzzled her neck once more, Cassie felt herself turn her head and give him more access. Then he made a rumbling sound of delight and kissed her neck again gently. Cassie felt her eyes closing once more, this may have been Hank's body but she was having a little trouble believing this was Hank. But she didn't feel uncomfortable with whoever this was, she felt as comfortable with this person as she did Hank. Cassie just yawned and went to sleep, clearly she was dreaming Hank was Hank and sometimes his eyes turned a gold color.

_I must be losing my mind_ Cassie thought as she sank into a fitful rest with the feeling of dream Hank kissing her neck again.

_._

**I'm back! And was it a dream or real? U tell me ur thoughts and Comments I want them. :D**


End file.
